Bit of a twist
by Futaisawesome
Summary: Bella is a new breed of vampire, and while on her journey of discovering herself and the powers that she possesses she finds a pregnant woman in labour in Rochester. Bella being ever so curious takes the woman to a hospital and once the baby girl is born Bella's life take a huge turn. Unable to leave baby Rosalie's side, Bella remains. Futa!Bella, Baby!Rosalie, ROSELLA!
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

* * *

Sauntering down the streets of Rochester, New York, 1915, Isabella Marie Swan grinned, her glowing red eyes scanning the small amount of men and women littering the streets this late at night.

There was a group of young men at the opposite side of the street bolstering about, laughing and drinking, but she simply gave them a glance and an eye roll. A few feet in front of her were two women, carrying a few bags and talking about their husbands and she laughed upon hearing the lack of their sex lives. Further along the road was a woman, stumbling along the walkway and groaning to herself, her breathing ragged.

Stuffing her hands into her slack pockets and tilting her head to the side while staring at the woman in confusion, Isabella pushed off the balls of her feet and was stood next to her the next second. She looked at the woman, slowly staying next to her, but not saying anything.

The woman made a pained face and let out a pain filled groan, sweat rolling down her face and the woman squeezed her eyes closed, her hands clutching her large stomach.

"Hey," Bella said, blinking at the woman when she jumped in shock, staring at Bella with confusion and hesitation. "What's up with you?" Bella asked, genuinely confused and curious.

The woman let out a bark of laughter, looking almost hysteric as she did. "What's up with me?!" The blonde whisper yelled, taking a step into Bella's bubble of space. "I'm pregnant you idiot! My water broke and I'm in labour!"

Bella took a step back, her hands raised up in a surrender gesture. She took in the beauty of this pregnant blonde woman, but she felt an odd pull more towards the woman's stomach than the woman herself.

"Tell me what to do and I'll help." Bella shrugged, ready to do whatever the woman asked of her.

"Ha! Oh my god, this is just simply ridiculous!" The blonde laughed to herself, incredulous.

"Look lady-" Bella tried to start, taking a step towards the woman.

"JUST TAKE ME TO A DAMN HOSPITAL!" The blonde screamed, bending over in unimaginable pain, tears streaming down her cheeks.

Bella snapped to attention, carefully picking the woman up bridal style and crouching slightly. "Hold on to me really tight, close your eyes, and whatever you do, don't let go or you'll die." She told the woman.

The blonde looked ready to scream at her again after she gripped onto Bella's neck and closed her eyes, but before she could both she and Bella were launched into the air, jumping from building to building.

Bella used her sense of smell to find the local hospital, the overwhelming smell of disinfectant, chemicals and death alike making her scrunch her nose up in displeasure.

Gracefully landing outside the local hospital as carefully as she could as to not further agitate the blonde in her arms, she walked into the hospital and grabbed the first doctor she came across.

Bringing his face closer to hers and staring into his eyes, she gave him an order. "This woman's in labour, do something about it. Now." She commanded, to which he nodded and gestured to follow him while he shouted orders.

Bella trotted behind the man, then was surrounded by some nurses as she was guided into a room down the hallway.

"Could you set her on the bed over there please?" A nurse asked, smiling at Bella reassuringly as she pointed to the bed.

Bella nodded her head and made her way over, setting the groaning blonde onto the bed, and stepping backwards.

The blondes right hand shot out, grabbing Bella's arm and yanking her back to the bed, firmly gripping Bella's hand. "You're not going anywhere!" She ground out.

Bella nodded to the blonde, gently squeezing her hand. She stood directly next to the blonde, standing tall and proud, but a few of the nurses were rather confused that she didn't seem to be in any pain with the deep hold the woman had on her hand.

"Alright, she's ready to start pushing!" A nurse called out and the staff went to work.

Bella continued to squeeze the blondes hand to help calm and reassure the woman, she couldn't take away the pain she was in, but she could offer some sort of comfort, no matter how small.

2 hours and 37 minutes later, the blonde finally had her baby; a baby girl. The woman had cried out of happiness when she was told it was a girl, but she was weak and tired after the whole ordeal.

As the blonde Bella had met slowly began to nod off, Bella stepped away from her to walk over to the two nurses cleaning up the new born baby. She cleared her throat, alerting the two cooing women to her presence.

"Oh hi," The one to her left said, smiling at her.

"Would you like to see her?" The nurse to her right asks.

Bella nodded, eager to see the child she had felt the pull to. She stepped forwards as the nurses stepped to the sides and Bella couldn't help the loving smile that graced her face upon seeing the baby.

She was such a cute little thing with light blonde spikes of hair, tiny fingers and toes, small chubby cheeks, cute lips, but what caught Bella's attention most were those crystal blue eyes staring into her own deep crimson eyes.

Bella and the baby girl looked at each other, a sense of protection and love filled Bella's chest, but the baby felt secure, safe, almost like this stranger was her home. The baby blinked up at Bella before an adorable toothless smile lit up her face and she waved her arms in the air, a silent plea to be held.

Bella gulped and looked at each nurse, seeing if it would be alright if she held the baby, to which both nurses nodded and urged her forward.

Ever so gently, Bella placed her arms under the baby girl and carefully picked her up, cradling the girl in her arms. As if it was natural she swayed lightly, letting the baby grip her right index finger in that tiny little hand.

The baby slowly closed her eyes, looking perfectly happy and content within Bella's arms. Walking towards the bed that the mother of this baby lay resting, but awake, she settled the child on her chest, fast asleep.

"She's beautiful. What will you call her?" Bella asked, looking at the woman she had met and stayed with only a few mere hours ago.

After a minutes silence the woman spoke. "Rosalie…" She whispered. "Rosalie Lilian Hale."

It was a second after the woman said Rosalie's name that Bella knew she would never leave Rosalie's side.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

* * *

To say that night Bella had met the blonde woman, a Miss Hale, also known as Lucy Hale, had changed her life was a rather big understatement.

Lucy had stayed overnight at the hospital just to make sure everything was okay with no problems with herself or Rosalie and had returned home the very next day. Of course, Bella had gone with her.

Bella then learnt that Lucy's husband, Rosalie's father had been working over late at the bank where he works and didn't know of Rosalie's birth until they had stepped through the front door.

Mr Hale, in other words Anthony Hale, was ecstatic upon seeing his first born child with his constant cooing and words of love. However, only Bella could see the disappointment radiating off of him, probably because he had wanted a boy like all the other men in this time period.

Anthony had never seen this Bella that his wife mentioned on numerous occasions because Bella had decided to keep her presence unknown to everyone other than Lucy. The last thing she needed was the attention of the people of Rochester on her.

Days went by, which turned into weeks and then a few months, but Bella remained with the Hale family, always helping out whenever Lucy had to do chores and errands while Anthony went to work.

* * *

(1 month)

"Bella, I need to nip to town and do some errands!" Lucy called, knowing that Bella would hear her from wherever the place she was hiding at. "I need you to watch Rosalie for me please!" She asked.

Bella was stood in front of her the next second, helping her put on her jacket with a giddy smile on her lips. "Do you really have to ask Lucy?" She laughed.

Lucy couldn't help but to laugh too, finding Bella's happiness with her daughter strange, but comforting in an odd way. She knew Bella would never hurt her daughter. "Well I have to, it's called manners." She winked.

Bella nodded, opening the door for the woman. "Have a good day Lucy, don't stay out too late and be careful alright?"

"You're such a dear, you should find yourself a wife to take care of you." Lucy giggled, her right hand palming Bella's cheek in a friendly gesture before she left.

Bella frowned at that, but bounded off to Rosalie's bedroom to see the one month old that had caught her heart completely.

Rosalie was wide awake in her pink crib, her crystal blue eyes looking around the room in fascination as she lifted her head a few times. She blinked when she heard the door to her room open and when the view of her favourite person came into her sight she smiled and laughed in glee.

Bella stared down at the baby human, gently lifting the baby into her arms, and holding her little hand. She moved around the room, holding Rosalie high in the air and spinning slightly.

"Does baby Rosalie like that? Does she like being in the air?" She weirdly coo'd at the baby, but wasn't that bothered when Rosalie gurgled a laugh and a big smile overtook her face.

Bella walked over to the chair in the corner of the room and sat down, Rosalie on her lap. Bella made sure to keep her legs together, her hands under Rosalie's arms and her body hunched forward slightly all so that Rosalie wouldn't fall.

Said baby looked up at Bella with the vampires support, finding the ruby red eyes of Bella's enchanting to look at. Bella titled her head curiously.

"Rosie likes my eyes?" She whispered, bringing her face closer to give Rosalie a better view. "My eyes are different from your mommies and daddies, mine are special because I'm special." She said, finding the curious look on Rosie's face adorable.

Rosalie reached out her hand, only just managing to touch Bella's face after she moved even closer.

"You see, I'm not human Rosie, I never have been. I was born what I am, what I will always be for eternity. This thing that I am…it scares people because things like me can be bad sometimes, but my kind, we're not like the others. There are only 5 of us in the whole world, and I am the leader because I am the other 4 of them combined and more, but this power I have…I don't know how to use it yet." Bella rambled, slowly bouncing her knees.

"My friends and I decided to split up for now, to go and explore the world for ourselves and learn about our powers and how to use them and then one day meet up again, but I came across your mommy, and then you were born, and I just can't leave you…I don't want to leave you…" She continued on, swearing she could feel tiny fingers stroking her cheek.

"You're only a month old, but I promise to be with you for as long as you want me to be Rosie." Bella promised, cradling the baby to her chest in a hug. Tiny fingers bunched up her wing tipped collar shirt, and she also felt a bit of drool on her shoulder, but she didn't mind, not one bit.

* * *

(6 months)

Bella sat atop the roof of the Hale's house, staring up at the moon and feeling the gentle breeze caress her face. She did this often, every night to be precise, but she wasn't just enjoying a calm night, rather she was practising with one of her powers; wind.

Out of the 4+1 powers that she possessed, the wind is the easiest to learn how to be used and controlled to her advantage. She had started with gentle breezes and could now create a tornado if she so wished, but she knew there was so much more she could do with the wind if she wanted.

Lucy and Anthony had gone for an evening stroll together, just to have some quality time with one another. With Lucy caring for Rosalie and Anthony working to provide for them they hadn't had much time to themselves.

Much to her disappointment, Lucy had asked a neighbour to watch over Rosalie instead of her because Anthony still didn't know that Bella was always around and t would seem weird if Lucy had asked her.

Nevertheless, Bella was still in a way watching over her because she was only on the roof, listening to everything going on in the house. The neighbour was sewing in the kitchen, and Rosalie was supposedly 'asleep' in bed, but Bella could tell that she wasn't by her heartbeat and breathing pattern.

Bored, Bella stood and dropped down to the window below her, climbing through and was then stood next to Rosie's crib. She peeked her head over, chuckling quietly to herself as Rosalie's eyes lightened up, cheerful gurgles escaping her mouth and waving her feet and arms in the air in excitement.

Bella looked at the girl, taking in the bigger Rosalie. Rosie's hair had gotten a bit longer with her light blonde curls, her body longer and twice the size she was 6 months ago. Her body was still chubby, but it made her all the cuter. Rosalie could now sit up on her own, crawl around, roll over and she sometimes tries to chew things.

With a grin, Bella held a finger up to her lips, grabbed some blankets and wrapped them around her before holding her in her arms and cradling the well covered 6 month old to her chest. One second they were in Rosalie's room and the next they were on the roof.

Bella let Rosie's head pop out from the blankets, her eyes wide as she stared at the moon. She tried to reach her hands out to touch it, but pouted when she couldn't. She turned to look at Bella upon hearing her laugh. She gurgled.

"Alright, alright, I'm sorry, but you're so cute!" Bella gushed, a charming dimpled smile on her face.

Rosalie looked at her, eyes wide, a slight pink hue to her cheeks. She buried her head back into Bella's chest, happy and content.

"You're getting bigger everyday Rosie, one day you'll be able to do this by yourself, once you're big enough. It'll be our thing, just yours and mine." Bella said, placing a light kiss to blonde curls.

* * *

(1 year)

"Happy birthday Rosalie!" Bella heard. Everyone the Hales knew had come over to the Hale's house to celebrate Rosalie's birthday.

Bella, of course, was out of sight as usual, but she wasn't alone this time. One of her kind had found her a few days before, his name being Adam Smith.

"Why do you stay here, Bella?" Adam suddenly asked her after sitting in comfortable silence. He fell back on the roof and rested his head on his hands.

"Why do you live?" Bella asked back, blowing the smoke from her cigar out of her mouth and not looking at her friend, more like a brother.

Adam didn't say anything for a minute. "I see. You have found her then." He said, closing his eyes and basking in the peace.

"I have. She may be young now, but I will wait for eternity for her if I have to." She breathed, flicking the cigar from her hand and watching it shoot far away in the distance.

"I wish to meet my other half soon as well, but she's taking her time." He laughed, and Bella joined in laughing with him.

"How are you doing with your powers so far?" Bella dared to ask, her eyes meeting his as he sat back up, deadly serious.

"It's harder than I thought it would be…I can influence it, so I have reached my full power, but I still need time to fully learn how to use it. You have it much worse than me and the others, so how are you doing with it?"

Bella looked away, standing up to her full height and taking a deep breath. With her right hand she shot it out, and a ball of flames lit up slightly higher in the sky. With her left she swayed it around, and Adam watched in fascination as the ball of flames swayed around with Bella's hand movements.

"That's amazing Isabella!" He shouted, excited at such a display.

Bella, feeling rather confident and cocky, expanded the ball of flames and let the swaying become faster, but too caught up in her excitement she couldn't stop the flames violent thrashing around, growing bigger, spreading over a larger distance.

"Shit!" She shouted, trying to shrink the flames, but they only spread to large trees in the area and they began to burn. Suddenly, the flames died after a large amount of water dropped on them and the burnt tips of the trees were no longer burnt, as if nothing had happened.

Bella panted, trying to catch her breath. She had gotten too arrogant with the flames. She could have put Rosalie in danger.

"You did really well considering you were influencing 4 elements at once, Isabella. You've already mastered the first half of your powers, now all you need to do is to be able to control them." Adam encouraged her, gently patting her back.

Bella nodded, calming herself down. "Influencing the elements is one thing, but controlling them is another."

"Well the flames was the best part, but that's probably because my element is flames." He grinned to himself.

Bella punched his shoulder, rolling her eyes. "Are you leaving now?" She regretted to ask.

Adam sighed. "You know we can only be together for a few days before the Volturi and Hunters catch on Isabella, I'm sorry."

"I know," She whispered. "I know. It was my order after all…" Bella sucked in a breath of air, not that she needed to, and gave Adam a bear hug. When she pulled away he was gone.

After waiting a few more hours for the party to end, Bella snuck into Rosalie's room when it was just Lucy and Rosie, Anthony had retired to bed early.

"Mama…Bella…" Rosalie gurgled.

"Look baby, look who it is! It's Bella!" Lucy said, pointing to Bella.

Rosalie, who looked to be pouting and ready to cry snapped her head up, a smile immediately on her cute face.

"Bella!" Rosalie mumbled.

Having been placed on the floor, Rosalie stood up on her legs and managed to walk over to Bella, who squatted down to greet the little one.

Letting out a squeal, Rosalie quickly clung to Bella, gripping whatever she could of the clothes Bella was wearing.

"Looks like she missed you." Lucy smiled, smoothing out her dress.

"Rosalie always misses me!" Bella laughed, picking up the little one and twirling her around. "Are you 1 now? A big girl?" Bella coo'd, causing Rosalie to giggle and laugh at her.

"Missed Bella…Bella…" Rosalie gurgled again. She knew 4 words; mama, dada, Bella and missed.

"I'll let you put her to bed. Goodnight Bella." Lucy said, waving at them both as she left the room to retire to bed herself.

Bella and Rosalie looked at each other and laughed. "You ready to see the moon?" She whispered, tickling Rosalie's stomach with a smile.

Rosalie nodded her head with a small smile of her own.

Little did Bella or Rosalie know that Bella would disappear in the early hours of the morning.


	3. Chapter 3

Bit of a twist

Chapter 2

* * *

It had been 2 months since Rosalie's 1st ever birthday and not much had happened. Lucy still went about being the stay at home wife while Anthony still goes to work, but he had a small promotion at work so he had to work longer hours.

As usual Bella was sat atop the roof of the Hale household, just enjoying the calm of the night, but something had been nagging at her, something she had neglected to do since the night of Rosalie's birth; feed.

The feeling started off small, a little itch at the back of her throat or a thought here and there, but now it was so bad she had to stay away from people because she knew she would just jump them, and end up killing them in the process of drinking their blood.

She didn't want to take any risks being with Rosalie even though she knew she would never hurt her, she couldn't, but Lucy and Anthony were different, she didn't have the mating bond to stop her from doing what she needed, so she kept her distance.

Bella sighed and ran her hand through her long brown locks of hair. She started clicking her teeth together ad her legs started to bob up and down. The itch was back in her throat, but now it felt like something was clawing it instead.

Red eyes scanned her surroundings to see if there was anyone nearby before she dashed of, using her vampire speed to dart off in the direction of the hospital. She was there in 2 minutes even though the hospital was on the opposite side of the city.

She quickly darted inside, using her heightened senses to find what she was looking for and once she did her whole being focused on that one room where the blood was kept.

Darting around the hospital without being noticed by the late workers, she suddenly found herself clutching a blood bag in her hand, not even realising how she had got here or when she grabbed the bag, but she quickly tore it open and devoured it anyway.

One after another she devoured the bags until there was none left, but she was still so hungry, she felt like she had been starved for eternity. She felt like she was on a high, one she wanted to keep.

She wanted to stop herself from doing this, but the basic needs of her vampire life needed to be maintained and because she had neglected to do that she was acting on pure instinct and not rational thought.

"Excuse me, but you're not allowed to be in-!" A male doctor began to say as he walked into the room, but Bella was on him before he could finish, her fangs buried within his neck as she sucked him dry.

Clamping her hand over his mouth to avoid his screams alerting others, Bella barely felt his weak dying attempts at trying to get her off and escape before he eventually fell limp in her arms and she dropped him to the floor, eyes wide in horror and shock.

She frantically backed herself into the corner of the room, her hands desperately clinging to her suit jacket to stop from taking another life again. She zoned out, ignoring her lessened need to feed and her tempting senses. She don't know how long she was in that small room.

"BELLA!" A voice shouted, a body6 bursting into the room and rushing towards her. "Get a grip! We need to leave now!" The voice said, dragging her out of the room.

When Bella refused to zone back in she received a harsh slap to the face, but the hand that connected with her face was hot, as in scorching hot.

"Bella get your act together or we will all die!"

Bella finally zoned back in, her senses alerting her to her surroundings and the man standing in front of her; Adam.

"Adam?" She asked, confused. "What are you doing here? It's too soon for another visit the Volturi and Hunters will be able to track us!" She shouted, pushing his hands off of her and effectively pushing him away.

"That's why I'm here!" He shouted, his eyes frantic as he moved back in and started pulling Bella with him. "I'll explain on the way but we need to get out of here now!"

Bella nodded, chasing after Adam as they rushed to escape the hospital. They were out in a matter of seconds and jumped to the nearest building roof, but didn't linger and jumped roof to roof.

"They're tracking Louise and Daniel, Molly is safe for now, but not for long. We need to regroup and find a way to throw them off or they'll find us and as we are we can't fight and win yet." Adam started, looking at Bella next to him.

"What do you mean they're tracking Louise and Daniel? I specifically gave you orders to prevent this from happening!" She roared, but emotions flying everywhere as she thought about the people she called family.

"They met up for a few hours, an hour too long and the Hunters had caught knowledge of where they were, and since the hunters made a move so did the Volturi. We're all meeting up now, away from our previous locations so that we can be safe."

Bella suddenly stopped, a frown on her face before she took off to the side, Adam quickly following her. "What are you doing?! We have no time to be stopping at places along the way Isabella!"

"I need to see Rosalie! I won't leave without knowing she is safe!" She shouted to him before he launched himself at her and they both fell to the nearest roof. "Get off!"

"You can't go and see her! If you do you'll never be able to leave her! The bond is too strong for you to tear yourself away!" Adam screamed, trying to pin Bella still so that he could get her to understand.

Bella was having none of it as she pulled her legs up to her stomach and kicked him off, darting off to the Hale residence once she was free. "I need to see her before I leave!"

Adam growled, but sighed and followed after her. If he had met his other half he would probably want to see her before dissipating for who knows how long too.

* * *

Bella was at the Hale house a whole minute later, walking up to the front door and pulling it open. She could hear Rosalie's steady heartbeat, but she heard a frantic one too.

"Isabella?" Lucy called, standing from her sitting position. "I was so worried about you!" She said, tightening her grip on her nightgown as she took in Bella's appearance. "What happened to you? Are you alright?"

Bella smiled at the woman, walking forwards and looking into her eyes. "I'm fine Lucy, just calm down. I need you to do something for me."

Lucy nodded her head, entranced by those enticing red eyes.

"I need you to go back to bed and know that I will one day return, but for now I need to leave for a little while to ensure yours and Rosalie's safety, okay?"

Once again Lucy nodded her head.

"Go to bed Lucy, I will be back before you know it."

And Lucy went on her way to bed, a smile on her face and a wave of her hand.

"We don't have much time Bella, they'll be here within minutes." Adam reminded, standing guard at the door. Bella nodded to him and went upstairs.

When Bella walked into the room she wasn't expecting to see Rosalie stood up in her cot, her baby blue eyes sad, almost as if she knew Bella was leaving her. She had hoped Rosalie would still be asleep.

Bella's heart was constricted; she didn't want to leave, but she had to.

"Hey there baby girl," She whispered, but the look did not leave Rosalie's face. Bella walked forward and pulled the child into her arms, feeling the smaller body cling to her like she was the only thing in the world keeping her afloat. "I need to go away for a little bit, Rosalie. I need to do it to protect my family, but also you. Just remember I will come back to you, I promise I will." Bella whispered, trying to ignore the wet spot on her shoulder and the small trembles from Rosalie's body.

She untangled Rosalie's small limbs and put her back in her cot, trying her best not to look at those blue eyes. She pulled of her tailcoat blazer and wrapped it around the very being for her existence.

Rosalie quickly snuggled into the warm blazer, pulling it closer to herself as she looked up at Bella; she felt like she would be losing part of herself if Bella left.

Bella, understanding the feeling smiled reassuringly at the girl, helping to tuck her back into her cot and stroking her blonde hair until she closed her little eyes and dosed off.

"I promise I'll be back Rosalie…" Bella whispered, leaning over the edge of the cot and placing a light kiss against blonde curls.

Bella left the room and met up with Adam, nodding at him as they both quickly disappeared into the night without so much as trace, the only thing left behind was Bella's favourite tailcoat and the lingering feeling of her kiss.

It took everything in her being to pull away and leave the room, the house, and the city where Rosalie was, but she knew she would come back.


	4. Chapter 4

Bit of a twist

Chapter 4

* * *

4 years. It had been 2 years since Bella had left Rochester, the Hale family and especially Rosalie. The 1 year old toddler was now 5, she no longer needed assistance getting dressed and she could talk rather well and play a lot with her friends. She now had blonde locks that reached her shoulder blades in waves, she has pearly white teeth and her crystal blue eyes seemed to look right through you.

During the 4 years that Rosalie had been growing up, Bella and her friends had spent most of that time hidden in underground caves all around the world, nurturing their powers to further be able to influence and control them and because they were all together they managed to aid each other during that time with improving.

* * *

"I think it's time we emerged within the world again, if only for a short while before we regroup and continue training." Bella said, not looking away from the enchanting moon she had come to love even more.

"Are you insane?!" Molly shouted, standing from her laid position against a rock and glared at Bella with her grey eyes.

Bella sent a quick glance at her before her gaze returned to the moon. "I don't see why not. We've worked hard the past 4 years, if we keep at it like this we're only going to exhaust ourselves."

Adam nodded his head. "I agree with Isabella. We can't stay together like this any longer or we will end up leading our enemies to our front door."

Louise and Daniel said nothing. They would follow Bella's orders, she was their leader and ultimately they put their faith in her to protect them all.

"We haven't been sitting around doing nothing these past 4 years Molly, we've been training every day, every hour, every second without a break! We're all exhausted and if the enemy came knocking on our door right now we would barely be able to fight! We need to split and gather our energy back from our elements before we start to train again." Bella said, her voice firm.

Molly growled at Bella, but she knew her place and stopped her growling. She turned around and walked to hole that everyone used to sneak into the cave with and didn't say one word as she left, jumping from rock to rock to get away from the others.

"She'll come back, she just needs time to calm down." Adam said, his eyes full of concern as he looked at Isabella.

Said woman looked away, choosing to stare at the full moon instead before she looked at the rest of her family. "Split up and stay safe. We regroup in 5 years, no longer since we're already pushing our luck with the last 4 we had. Visits to each other are day visits only, no more than that. Be safe and I'll see you soon." She said, flicking her wrist and everyone was gone.

She smiled to herself. "I'm coming home, Rosie."

* * *

Rosalie was at an event that was being held for her father's new promotion at the bank. She was surrounded by girls that are her age drinking juice and talking about dresses and future marriages and so forth, but Rosalie wasn't paying any attention to them.

She was wearing a frilly white dress, her hair was curled with small heels and everyone was gushing about how cute or adorable she looked. Her parents were having adult conversations, well her father was, her mother kept looking at her to make sure that she was fine and Rosalie would give her a smile to show she was. It was mostly because there was a strange boy hanging around her and he wouldn't leave her alone, but he was important because he was the bank chairman's son so she had to be nice to him.

Rosalie was more wound up than usual, she had this feeling that something good was going to happen, but she hadn't felt this feeling in a really long time. Eventually growing bored with the gushing girls and the creepy boy she went over to her mother and asked for her favorite jacket that she never left the house without.

Lucy smiled at her and helped her put on the blazer even though it was still too big for her, but wearing this jacket made Rosalie feel safe and secure because it was from her Bella.

"Mama when can we go home?" She asked, her hand tugging on her mother's silk red dress.

Lucy sighed, looking at the golden watch on her wrist and the holding the hand that Rosalie was tugging her dress with. "I'm not sure baby, when daddy is done talking to his friends we can go."

Rosalie pouted her full lips, her features taking on a scowl. She was about to go over towards her father and tell him she wanted to leave, but her attention was caught by someone making an entrance that caught everyone else's attention.

"Ah, Miss Swan! Please do come in and make yourself at home." Mr Royce said, gesturing into his large party room that everyone was in.

Bella nodded, dismissing him quickly and walking further into the room. She was looking for her very reason for living, but with all of the people around she couldn't see her, but she could smell her scent; vanilla and rose.

She walked to the centre of the room and spotted Anthony straight away talking to some other men. Out of the corner of her eye she caught sight of Lucy, still as beautiful as she was when she first met her. They locked eyes and Lucy's lit up, a smile taking over her face. Bella's eyes wondered down to the small hand held in Lucy's and she looked at her life, standing there, and staring back at her with those stunning crystal blue eyes.

"Bella...?" Rosalie whispered, her voice a small timid whispered. Hey eyes were wide at she stared at the woman, tears rolling down her cheeks as her mouth hung open.

Bella smiled, rushing forwards towards the pair. She was quickly pulled into a hug by Lucy and she gave the woman a squeeze and a kiss on the cheek. She pulled back with a large smile. "I told you I would come back."

"Don't you ever disappear like that for so long again! I was so worried about you! Where did you go and why did you leave?!" Lucy said, jabbing her finger into Bella's chest repeatedly.

"Lucy calm down and stop jabbing me woman!" She laughed, gently prying away the jabbing finger. "Just know that I'm back for a while. It's safer for you to not know the reasons."

"Humph." Lucy huffed, shaking her head in exasperation. She looked down at Rosalie and smiled, gently tugging the little girl forwards. "Rosalie, sweetie, do you remember Bella?"

Rosalie was still in shock, staring up at the woman that had been there for her growing up. Of course she remembers Bella, she never forgot her.

Bella tilted her head curiously and pulled up her black slacks to crouch down to look the girl in the eyes. Bella was wearing dark glasses to hide her eye colour.

Rosalie let go of her mother's hand and tentatively walked closer, pulling the glasses off of Bella's face. "I like your red eyes. Don't hide them from me." She whispered, her cheeks blushing a rosy red.

Bella smiled at the girl, holding her hand out. "May I have a dance with the young lady?"

Rosalie's smile lit up her face and she took the offered hand. "You never have to ask."

The two danced the night away with each other until Anthony finally decided to call it a night and head home with his family. He had said his goodbyes to everyone and even to Isabella Swan, who he had a meeting with on Monday morning.


	5. Chapter 5

Bit of a twist

Chapter 5

A/N: For the next couple chapters or mainly another 2, I think, I will do a time jump to push on with the story and the plot I have yet to even start. Thought I'd let you all know that, I may do like a few short one-shots of a young Rosalie with Bella on the side, but that depends on finishing this story first.

Disclaimers: Plot and my own characters are mine, Twilight, however is not.

Warnings: Futa, OOC, Sex later, on and on.

* * *

~10 years later~

Time was going by so fast. Bella had blinked and it had already been 10 years. She felt bad though because she had missed the reunion with her family on the 5th year that she was supposed to regroup with them, but she hadn't heard or seen a thing from the Volturi or the Hunters so she assumed it was safe. She had a feeling that her family would not be happy about skipping the reunion.

During the last 10 years she had spent here; she had done a lot of work. She had a partnership in every well off business going within the town. Everyone knew her since she had revealed herself so long ago, but she could tell people were starting to get suspicious of her since she was now supposed to be in her late 30's pushing 40's, but of course she didn't age. Rosalie was also now 15 years old.

"Bella." A voice whispered, floating through the nights air and into Bella's ears.

Bella was sat upon the roof, a place she had watched Rosalie grow up from for so many years. She didn't bother turning around, knowing who the voice belonged to already.

"Rosalie." Bella said, feeling the teen crawl onto the roof and sit beside her, cuddled up to the vampires side and resting her head on Bella's right shoulder.

"What are you thinking about?" She asked, her blue eyes searching the nights sky.

Bella was silent for a minute. "I'm just worried is all. I have a bad feeling, but I don't know what the feeling is. It has me concerned." She said, wrapping her arm around Rosalie's shoulder and pulling her further into her body.

Rosalie began to turn away from the shining full moon and twinkling stars. Her heart was beating wildly in her chest, but she had been thinking and rehearsing this for as long as she could remember. Although it wasn't the perfect time, whenever would it be the perfect time?

"Isabella..." Rosalie said, her voice barely above a whisper. She pulled back slightly from Bella's embrace, turning as much as she could to face the woman. "Do you love me?" She asked, her eyes boring into Bella's own red orbs.

Bella didn't show a reaction to Rosalie's words, knowing she now had to tread very carefully on the subject. "Rosalie, this is a very complicated matter, one that's hard to explain, but yes, I do love you, more than anything."

Suddenly she found Rosalie's lips on her own. It was an innocent kiss, just a peck on the lips that lasted a few seconds. It felt amazing and Bella found herself lightly kissing Rosalie back, but only for a few seconds.

Rosalie pulled away, her cheeks a scarlet red and her eyes still closed from the kiss. "I love you too." She whispered. Her first kiss had been with someone she loved and she couldn't be happier.

* * *

A mere few weeks later, small kisses had become a habit for Bella and Rosalie. When Rosalie left the house for school or to go out she would give Bella a goodbye kiss, or a goodnight kiss and all those little kisses in between, but little pecks was all Bella did. It was too soon for anything else.

Thanks to Bella being known by the public she was allowed to take Rosalie out wherever she wanted, often finding herself buying Rosalie dresses or going on evening strolls and talking about everything and anything and laughing with one another.

"Bella!" Rosalie screamed, her voice laced with anger and disgust as she slammed the door to her house closed behind her.

Bella was in front of her instantly, her eyes a glowing red while she checked Rosalie for any wounds or injuries while trying to find the problem which she found quickly. Rosalie's left cheek was a deep sore red, a hand print practically etched onto her cheek. Rosalie had tears running down her cheeks and a bust lip that was still bleeding.

Bella's nose flared at the smell of Rosalie's blood, but she lightly wiped away Rosalie's tears while giving her cheek a light kiss. She used her elements to freeze her hand slightly and cupped Rosalie's cheek so she could cool it down and reduce the swelling.

"Who did _this_ to you?" Bella snarled, her fangs already bared.

"R-Royce..." Rosalie croaked before jumping forwards into Bella's chest and sobbing her heart out. She had been so scared when he had hit her, worried about what he would do and disgusted about what he had done.

"What did he do?" Bella asked, wrapping the young girl up into her arms bridal style and carrying the girl up to her room, laying down on her bed with her and staying to calm her down.

"I was walking home with V-Vera and he saw me and came over and said I had to k-kiss him because he was with his f-friends and when I wouldn't he s-slapped me and f-forced me to kiss him and then I r-ran home to get away from him..." Rosalie cried, her shaky fingers digging into Bella.

"It's okay, I'll take care of it. He won't ever hurt you again. I promise you." Bella whispered, running her fingers through Rosalie's hair and holding her until she eventually fell asleep.

After pulling up the covers to cover Rosalie, Bella jumped out of her window. She jumped from building to building until she got to the the King's residence, her intent murder.

* * *

Bella waited outside of the King residence, listening for any sign of Royce or any family member inside, but there was none. Until finally, 2 hours later, the trio of the King family got home. She waited another 10 minutes before striding up to the front door and knocking loudly.

Her outside composure was well kept, but her instincts inside wanted death for the boy who had laid so much as a finger on her mate.

The door opened and Bella was met with Mrs King, who looked to have had a nasty slap of her own which made Bella even angrier. She dared not even look at Bella, letting her in but keeping her eyes down.

"I'm here to see your husband and son, ma'am. It is official business. I'm sorry to have called so late, but it is urgent." Bella said, smiling at the woman showing she meant no threat or harm to her.

"I see. Right this way Miss Swan." She said, moving throughout the large house with Bella following.

Bella lightly took hold of the woman's hand, stopping her movements and turning her to face herself. "Mrs King, go upstairs and pack your bags, alright? I won't let him hurt you ever again, I'll take care of it okay?" She said.

Mrs King looked ready to cry and she nodded her head thankfully and they continued on moving.

Eventually they got to a door, Mrs King knocking and waiting for permission to enter.

"What is it woman?" Mr King snapped at his wife.

The woman trembled, but announced Bella's presence to which he perked up at. "Miss Swan is here, she says it is urgent official business."

Bella strided into the room, noting Mr King having a drink in his office with his son Royce. She walked straight up to the chair on the other side of the desk, sitting down and waiting.

"Ah! Miss Swan! What can I help you with?" He asked, offering her a drink of whiskey, to which she refused. He then sent his wife away with a wave of his hand as he sat in his chair on the other side of his desk.

Bella's eyes flared threateningly. "I am a very possessive person, Mr King, I don't like my things or what's mine touched by others." She began, crossing her legs. "As you know the Hale family are very dear to me, yes?" She asked him.

"This matter concerns the Hales?" He asked, sighing while downing his drink, getting Royce to fetch him another. "Everyone knows you are a close friend to the Hales, Miss Swan, but what is the problem here?"

"Let's get to the point, Mr Hale. Rosalie Hale is _mine._ The Hales are _mine_." She growled. "Your son dared to have kissed and slapped what is mine, _my_ _Rosalie_. I will not dare tolerate such things. You are lucky he is still breathing after what he has done." Bella said, her eyes meeting Royce's scared eyes. "I hate violence, especially violence against women, such as your own wife, Mr King."

Mr King's eyes darkened in anger. "What I do is none of your business!" He barked out, the whiskey getting to him as he stood from his chair shouting.

Bella let out a snarl, forcing the man to sit back down into his seat like an obedient puppy after sensing the threat in front of him.

"Now you listen to me, Mr King, I have been nothing short of kind to you. I have put my money and time into you and your affairs, but I have now decided I'm withdrawing from everything, and due to that loss you'll have no money by the end of tomorrow and no house or a penny to your awful name. Your life of luxury is about to end." Bella started.

"You can't just-!" Mr King started to say.

"I just did, sir!" Bella shouted at him, forcing him to shut up. "My withdrawals are for your wife, lord knows how long you have been beating that woman. My anger is for your son; who forcefully kissed and attacked what is mine! Thank your blessings I haven't killed the little beast!"

Mr King sat dumbly in his chair, his son pissing himself next to him from fear. The smell of urine making Bella's nose twitch in disgust.

"If your son ever dares to harm Rosalie again, if he so much as looks at her or lays a finger on her, you'll be picking pieces of his rotting body up off of the streets, you hear me? Let that be a warning to you." Bella stood.

"You will have no money, house, job or even the clothes on your back now. Your wife is also leaving you. You get to keep your piece of shit son." She said, smoothing out her suit as she prepared to leave. "You now have nothing and it was originally your son's fault, but after seeing your true colours it's your own too. Have fun trying to live your life with nothing, Mr King."

"Oh, and if you so much as even try to cause any harm to any member of the Hale family, I will make sure yours and your sons death is very painful and humiliating. Goodnight, Mr. King." Bella said, leaving the house with Mrs King.

Bella gave Mrs King a large sum of money with a few contacts so she could start a new life, far away from her ex husband and son. After sending the woman on her way, Bella returned to Rosalie's side, cuddling into her with loving whispers and promises.


	6. Chapter 6

Bit of a twist

Chapter 6

A/N: Sorry for my absence everyone; it's just been a hard couple of months for me recently. Between college work and heartbreak I just haven't had chance to write that much, but I figured with this small free time I'd try get some chapters out.

Disclaimers: Plot and my own characters are mine, Twilight, however is not.

Warnings: Futa, OOC, Sex later, on and on.

* * *

 **(3 Years Later)**

15 years old turned into 16, then 17 and finally Rosalie had turned 18. Bella had blinked again and another 3 years had past in the blink of an eye, but this time she cherished every moment she could with Rosalie and the Hale family.

Thanks to her actions with the King family; there had been no problems at all for the Hale family seeing as the King's family was the main cause of their distress. There were 2 additions to the Hale family also; 2 boys were born into the family not long after Rosalie and they were 16 and 15 years old. Bella didn't really take too much to them, not like she did with Rosalie, but it was obvious that she wouldn't because of the mating bond. They were just like boys their age; energetic, adorable, charming and annoying. Bella spent most of her time with Rosalie though so she didn't know them as well as she did her mate.

Bella was lying on the roof of the Hale house as usual, watching the sun starting to set. She always found the sky fascinating, especially when it went from the day to night. She was thinking about things. Now that Rosalie was 18 she wanted to talk to her and tell her about everything now she was old enough to know.

Bella stood from her resting place and dropped down to Rosalie's window, twisting and sliding right in and standing straight. She laid back against the wall next to the window, choosing to stand back and admire the view she was being allowed to see.

Rosalie was stood in her full body mirror, pulling up a white dress just above her waist. Her long blonde hair cascaded down her back in curls, her blue eyes meeting Bella's red in her mirror with a small smirk pulling at the corners of her mouth.

Bella was admiring the beauty that was her Rosalie; the slender but curvy figure, smooth skin and back dimples. She was truly a sight to behold, even when getting dressed.

Rosalie merely smiled, glad she could make Bella feel the way she does about her. She put her arms through the dress, it didn't have any sleeves and stood straighter. She reached behind her to zip up the dress, but found she couldn't quite reach. She pouted.

"Bella," She whined, pout still firmly in place. "Can you help me zip up my dress, please?" She asked.

Bella found herself moving forwards before the question was even finished and was quickly stood behind Rosalie, her fingers gripping the zip, pulling it up while Rosalie moved her hair to the left side of her neck so it wouldn't get caught in the zipper.

"How could I ever refuse you?" Bella whispered, leaning forward to nuzzle her nose into Rosalie's neck, inhaling that delightful Vanilla and Rose scent. She placed a few kisses to Rosalie's neck, enjoying the blush that spread across her face.

"You enjoy teasing me far too much, Isabella." Rosalie giggled, quickly stepping away from the woman who had been there for her through everything, making her feel safe and loved since she was born.

"What can I say, your blush is just too cute." Bella laughed, stuffing her hands into her slack pockets and smiling.

Rosalie only blushed even more.

Bella's smile dropped though, and her crimson eyes stared into Rosalie's own baby blues. "I need to talk with you, now that you're 18 you need to know the truth about me, and about us." She said.

Rosalie's heart skipped a beat and she blinked. She swallowed and nodded her head, sitting on the edge of her bed and waiting patiently.

Bella took in a deep unnecessary breath before sighing it out.

"You remember the story your mother told you? About how we met?" Bella asked and Rosalie nodded her head. "It's not entirely true. I saw your mother in pain and went to help her, noticing I had a connection to her, but the connection was actually to you which I found out after you were born. You see Rosalie, me and you have this connection because of the creature that I am." She said, noting Rosalie's confused eyes.

"I'll start from the beginning; I was born as a special breed you could say. I'm a _vampire_ , but unlike other vampires me and my clan were born rather than bitten, and we have a talent of the elements that only the 5 of us including me posses. I've been hunted with my friends because others like my kind deemed us too dangerous, so we're always on the run. I'm a vampire that can _influence_ and _control_ all _4 elements_ , unlike my friends that can only _influence_ 1 _element_ each. I drink human blood to sustain a certain amount of strength and I have a lot of other abilities like strength, speed, senses and everything inbetween." She continued.

"I'm sure you're aware that I look the same as I have done since you were born, I'm stuck at the age I fully mature at, which I have yet to find out but I guess in human age I'm 21. You're probably wondering why I'm telling you this, which is why I'm going to tell you about why you need to know. You, Rosalie Lillian Hale, are my mate. Vampires, although half of them don't, have mates which can also be known as soulmates in human words. We have that connection, you are my mate and I am yours. We are the other half to each other and will be forever." Bella said, never once breaking her gaze from Rosalie's shocked and confused eyes.

"I'm telling you all of this because now that you're 18, you can make a decision. This will be hard for you, so please think about my selfish request." She said, her voice stern and her face serious.

She walked forwards, stopping in front of Rosalie and gently laying her down on her bed. "Will you become a vampire and live with me for eternity? Will you stand by my side, allow me your hand in marriage and maybe start a family of our own, together...forever. Will you accept my selfish request?" Bella asked, hovering above the girl and gently lowering her mouth to Rosalie's neck.

Rosalie didn't know what to do, but she knew exactly what she wanted. "Can we get married?" She asked.

Bella nodded her head.

"We can have children?" She whispered.

Bella nodded her head again.

"We can be together forever?" She cried, tears rolling down her cheeks.

Bella once again, nodded her head.

"I do." She said, leaning her head to the side for Bella to have more access.

Bella smiled and pulled away, sitting on the edge of the bed with a loving smile. "I'm glad you accept, but right now we can't." Bella said, her smile fading into a thin line. "I need to get rid of the threat first, and then we can be together." She whispered, turning her head and leaning down again to gently press her lips to Rose's.

They kissed for a few minutes before they pulled back; Rosalie panting for air. Bella rested her forehead against Rose's.

"I love you, now and forever." Bella said.

"I'm so in love with you too." Rosalie said.

They shared a passionate kiss.

* * *

Bella kissed Rosalie goodbye when the girl set off to her friend Vera's house to have a small party with a few of her girlfriends. Rosalie would stay there for a few hour and then come back home to Bella.

Said vampire had decided now she had a chance to go and hunt. She jumped from rooftop to rooftop, scaling walls and buildings looking for a meal that deserved to be killed for her to live.

She rested on a high rise building, looking around to spot anyone in particular tonight, but didn't find anyone. She frowned; it was odd. Too odd. It had been a few hours now and she had to head to Vera's to pick up Rosalie now. She guessed she would have to hunt later.

Rushing along, she smelt Rosie's scent and the overwhelming sense of fear assaulted her. She growled and quickened her pace, breaking walls and rooftops as she followed the scent.

She got to where the smell was most and looked down into an alleyway, seeing Rosalie surrounded by 5 other men pushing and shoving her around while laughing. She snarled and began to make moves to jump down and kill those bastards.

Suddenly, a presence was behind her and before she could react her neck was stabbed with a needle and she immediately felt tired. Her body began to go numb and she couldn't think or move. After 10 seconds she dropped to the floor, unconscious.

Molly grinned, having caught Isabella fairly easily. She threw Bella over her shoulder and looked down at the men surrounding the _precious_ human Bella loved so much, letting out a sarcastic pity sound.

"Oh well, no rest for the wicked." Molly sang, shrugging and dashed off, separating Bella and Rosalie when they needed to be together most.

* * *

Rosalie had decided to leave her birthday party early and on her way had been cornered by Royce Kind and 4 other men. She thought she would never see him again, sadly she was mistaken.

Royce glanced at his friends before marching forward and grabbing Rosalie again, dragging her backwards as she fought to push him off. His friends laughed at her weak attempts to push him away, and he pulled her into the dark alley behind him with his friends.

"Get off of me!" She screamed, smacking at his shoulders and chest. "Let me go!" With a forceful punch, she punched Royce straight in the nose and he fell on the floor groaning. She ran back towards the spot she had been dragged down hoping to find help, hearing footsteps running behind her.

Reaching the street again, she looked in every direction, trying to find someone to help but there was no one.

"There she is! Get her!" Royce shouted and before she could look behind her, she was tackled to the floor. She screamed, hoping and begging that someone would help her, wishing Bella would save her.

Once again, she pushed and pushed at Royce's chest to get him off of her, but his body weight pinned her down. He grinned at her, his friends surrounding them both as he tore at Rosalie's clothes. Tears ran down her cheeks and she slapped Royce's face, enraging him as he glared at her, throwing his fist downwards and hitting Rosalie's head, the force knocking her head into the concrete ground.

Rosalie blinked, her vision hazy as her head leaned on the floor, facing the right. She couldn't hear anything besides from the laughing that surrounded her. Her eyes darted everywhere, from Royce to his friends before finally landing on a cloaked figure staring down at them, holding her bella over a shoulder.

Rosalie watched as Bella tried to reach out to her, barely conscious, her hand hovering in the air uselessly as she screamed Rosalie's name. Weakly, she moved her right hand and did the same, Bella's face a blurry vision in between her fingers. Then she felt it, the harsh penetration of her core and she screamed, as loud as her lungs would let her into the night sky.

No one saw either Rosalie Hale or Bella Swan again after that night.


	7. Chapter 7

Bit of a twist

Chapter 7

A/N: So I'm glad I'm getting reviews of appreciating the story and I'm glad everyone's still interested in it so thankyou all for that. However, there are some reviews that don't like that Rosalie has a similar storyline to the original with the rape. I'm going to say this; it's my story and I write it how I planned it to be.

Rosalie had to go through this ordeal for the real story to begin for both her and Bella, I'm not going to say I enjoyed writing that because I didn't and I understand it is triggering and hard for people to read. I, however, don't think I went into a lot of detail in that bit, yes I did write some detail in there, but not overly too much detail. If you didn't want to read it you could have skipped considering you probably knew it was going to happen anyway, but whatever. Don't like the story don't read it; simple as.

Disclaimers: Plot and my own characters are mine, Twilight, however is not.

Warnings: Rape, Futa, OOC, Sex later, on and on.

* * *

 **(82 Years Later)**

After what felt like an eternity long wait, Isabella finally opened her bright crimson eyes. Her body felt heavy and her mind was lost, she didn't know where she was either or what had happened. Just where was she? What was she doing here? Who had done this? How long has it been?

Groggily, she tried to raise her hand to rub her head, but found that she could only move it a few inches before something pulled her arm back and a jingled noise echoed around the room. She squinted, looking down and realising that she was chained to a bed. "What the fuck...?" She mumbled, her voice hoarse.

After using her throat to speak she shot up, suddenly aware that she was _starving._ The back of her throat was throbbing painfully and she wanted to reach up and itch that horrible feeling to get rid of it. She knew it had been a long time since she had fed, but she felt like she had been mummified and was going to go insane from her bloodlust.

Bella tugged on the chains, noting she wasn't strong enough to rip them away from what was holding them in place because she was so weak. She growled in frustration, she may not have her physical strength, but she sure as hell isn't giving up.

Suddenly she heard a whooshing sound and her head jerked up, noting a group of men entering the room that looked like scientists, but she could smell it. That god awful scent was so easy to remember; she had been captured by the Hunters.

"You're awake," A familiar voice said and Bella growled in disdain and hate. "Took you long enough. We tried getting you to wake up a few years ago, but you're a lazy bastard."

"Molly." Bella said, clenching her hands and tensing her jaw. "Just what have you done?!" She roared, angrily tugging on the chains and trying to break them, but only struggled.

Molly laughed, grabbing a chair and pulling it up to the bed and sat down on it staring at Bella. "What do you mean? You abandoned us first for your disgusting little mate. You chose her over your family. I couldn't let that slide, so I took care of you." She said, shrugging and smirking.

Bella's heart stopped, then thudded painfully in her chest as her rage built up and up. "What have you done to Rosalie? What did you do to my mate?! If you hurt her I'll fucking kill you!" She shouted, looking as though she was having a mental breakdown as she screamed, pulling on the chains and trying to break free.

Molly sighed. "I didn't really do anything. It was all that Royce King boy and his friends looking for revenge. To be honest; it's your fault what happened to her. You couldn't save her because you're weak!" She snarled, grabbing Bella's face in her hand.

"What happened to _my_ _Rosalie_?" Bella asked, growling.

"Rosalie Hale was raped and beaten by 5 different men, including Royce of course. He beat her so black and blue she wasn't recognisable, defiled her in every way possible and left her to painfully die in the streets like a prostitute. Officially she died, or well she is dead now, kinda since she's a vampire. I hear she lives in a town called Forks or something stupid with a vegetarian coven." Molly hummed. "Well whatever, you're not getting out of here anyway, so there's no point in kicking up a fuss you know. I was supposed to kill her as soon as, but I've been too busy with our family problems as of late."

"I'll fucking kill you! I'll rip you to shreds and I'll burn you and piss on your damn ashes!" Bella roared, pulling her head back only to slam it forward into Molly's face, a sickening crunch following after as Molly fell on the floor clutching her nose.

"I'LL KILL YOU ALL!" She screamed, the chains holding her melting away when they began heating up and breaking apart with ease.

Once the chains melted, Bella sprinted from the bed and grabbed the first human hunter she came across, sticking her fangs into his neck and ripping it to shreds as she fed and he clawed at her arms and face trying to break free as he sputtered out blood. After a bit of blood she felt better, but she wanted more, she wanted so much more.

Using the dead body now in her hand she flung him around in a circle before launching the body at the hunter trying to rush towards her to take her down with a weird looking type of weapon that was firing things at her. The power of the throw sent the body and the hunter straight into a wall, knocking the hunter unconscious. Another hunter behind her made a move, swinging a sword at her and she gripped his arm, twisting and breaking it and then stabbing him with his own sword. He cried out in fear and pain, his eyes wide as Bella moved to his neck and tore into his throat, throwing his body on the floor like trash when she was done.

She looked around the room, seeing 3 more Hunters and the unconscious one. She grinned, her fangs flashing. She had blood dripping down her mouth and chin, dropping onto her shirt and staining the white fabric. Her eyes danced around, trying to chose which one to go for next. She went for the one in the middle, kicking off the balls of her feet and ramming her bare hand through his chest, loving the desperate expression on his face as he begged for his life. Curling her lip in disgust she drained him dry, ripping his head off for good measure.

"Which one of you two wants to dance and be my next meal?" She laughed, walking forwards.

The hunters look at each other and nodded, running at her at the same time. She used her speed to grab the one on the right, moving his body in front of hers and watching in amusement as the other Hunter stabbed him in his stomach. She listened to his scream before rolling her eyes and breaking his neck, letting him drop to the ground. She walked up to the last Hunter and smirked. "Let's hope you taste better than your friends." She said, pulling his head back by his hair and baring his throat as she latched onto it, sucking this one bone dry and letting him fall to the floor dead.

"What a horrible wakeup meal." She sighed.

Bella used her fire element, the most destructive one and lit the whole room on fire starting from the bed and then to anything that it could burn. Hunters bodies got caught in the fire and Bella had loved hearing their screams as she sunk her teeth into each and every one of them, draining them all dry and letting their bodies burn.

The only thing seen in the room besides from the flames is glowing crimson eyes flashing around the room. Once she had all of the hunters dead but one, she decided it was time to get to Molly, but noticed the vampire had escaped and she snarled. Grabbing the unconscious hunter and pulling him across the floor by the scruff of his neck, she broke open the metal door easily and leaving the hell hole she had been kept in.

"I'm coming Rosalie, just wait for me." Bella said to the wind blowing around outside. She is Isabella Marie Swan, a Queen, a true Vampire and she would not let anyone dare to get in her way.

* * *

 **(Forks, Cullen House)**

Rosalie gasped, her hand flying out to clutch her t-shirt where her heart was as it thudded in her chest twice. "Isabella..." She whispered, the name rolling off of her tongue as if it was the easiest thing in the world. She smiled; she could feel it, Bella's presence. She was out there somewhere.

She got up, fitting around her room and packing things she would need on her journey to find her mate. It had only been 10 seconds before Alice rushed into the room.

"Rosalie, no! If you leave then she won't find you for a lot longer. She comes here, just give her time." Alice said, smiling at Rosalie to help ease her worry.

"I never thought that I would see her again," Rosalie said, stopping her packing. "That night she told me about everything and I shouldn't have gone out at all. Me and her would've been safe, together." She looks out of the window.

Alice sighed. "It'll be okay Rosalie; she has a bit of trouble figuring out the new technology and how to get here, but it will only take her a week. What's another week compared to how long you've both already been waiting?"

Rosalie frowned; Alice had a point.

"Do I have to tell the rest of them about her?" She asked, looking at the pixie. She didn't want to tell them, but they had been around for her since her turning, so she guessed she owed them.

"Personally, I wouldn't want to tell them either, but having a red eyed vampire showing up and being your mate is something that they would like to be aware of." Alice nodded, walking out of the room and downstairs. She already knew that Rosalie will tell the family.

Rosalie scowled. She kept wondering why she didn't leave this Coven, but knew she had a debt to repay to Carlisle for taking her in. Jasper, Emmett and even Esme were okay, but Carlisle, Edward and Alice were just annoying and all hooked on each other like drugs. Although, Alice was okay sometimes.

She stopped packing and put everything away. Then she began thinking of everything she would need in order to be prepared for Bella's arrival.

Rosalie had ached every night since she was turned for her mate. She wanted and needed Bella with her, but she didn't know if Bella was dead or alive when she had awoken. Watching her love being taken away that night had been even more horrible for her, especially finding out she was a vampire and hadn't been turned by Bella herself, although even though Carlisle claimed he had turned her, there was no bite mark to prove he had. After a while she stopped thinking about it.

The only thing that mattered now was Bella.

* * *

"Please!" The hunter cried, using his hand to flail around trying to get Bella off of him. "Don't kill me! Oh god!" He shouted again, kicking his legs around too. "I have a family; a wife and 3 kids!" He screamed. "Please don't kill me!" He begged.

Bella rolled her eyes as she kept her grip firm on the scruff of his neck, dragging him across the dirt floor out of the cave she had been kept in. Back in the day she would have never heard a hunter begging to live. It was obvious he wasn't an experienced one; he was just barely a 30 aged man.

"I'm begging you! I just did the tests!" He began sobbing, sobs wracking his body and tears running down his face as he continued to struggle against Bella's hold. "I just want to be with my family!"

Bella sighed; she wasn't a heartless creature. She knew he had a family, she could smell it all over his scent. That was why she knocked him out instead of killing him. The other hunters scents didn't have the smell that this ones did and that's why she killed them.

Stopping her walking, she let her hold go which dropped the hunter so he was laying on the floor. She turned and walked to his side and grabbed his face, making him look at her. "I won't kill you, but you have to help me." She said.

The hunter looked scared and hesitant, but then made a decision and steeled his gaze, locking their eyes. "W-What can I do to help you?" He asked.

Bella liked the balls this man had; no one ever dared to look her in the eye, but he was still a coward begging for his life. However, if she was in his position she would do the same as long as she could be with Rosalie.

"Firstly, you're going to tell me what happened to me." She started. "Secondly, you're going to help me get accustomed to this new time period." She continued. "Thirdly, you're going to take me to Forks to help me find my mate." She finished.

"If I d-do this you'll let me live?" He asked.

"I give you my word that if you help me I will let you live and you can return to your family." She promised. "Tell me what you know."

The hunter seemed to be thinking before he nodded. "I'm only one of the hunters that collected data, but I'll try to help as much as I can. When I was in training we learned about your kind; we were told that a woman like you named Molly had made a deal with my superiors; if she captured you then she would be free from the Hunters. You've been in there for 82 years; it's 2015 now. During the time you were here, although I've only been present for 3 years they took some blood from you and managed to create 2 Hunters that posses power strong enough to try and fight you. Throughout time the association have been studying you as much as they can to find ways to defeat you. You woke up and the rest just happened. That's all I know." He said.

Bella narrowed her eyes, thinking. She could tell he wasn't lying; his heart didn't increase and there was no deception on his face. She nodded. He may not have been able to give her full details, but she had the jist of it.

"Good. What do I need in this time now before anything else?" She asked.

"Money." He sighed, dropping his head into his hands. "That's what makes the world go around these days; money buys you everything you could ever need. I barely earn enough to feed my family comfortably."

"So where do I get this money? Enough to get everything I need, of course." She asked another question, sitting down next to him.

"Well there's jobs, but you need something quickly. The only other thing I can think of is a bank. Robbing a bank would give you all the money you could ever need." He laughed and it sounded sarcastic. "Banks are a lot more protected now, so it might not work."

Bella sat in silence; it would be easy for her to rob a bank. She looked at the Hunter, it seemed he had money troubles.

"Tell me something," She said. "You love your family, right?"

He nodded.

"Then why become a Hunter?"

He didn't need to think before he replied. "Money. I didn't have a job, I couldn't put food on the table for my family, I couldn't afford a house, I couldn't even afford clothes for my family, nevermind when me and my wife married it was just a quick one in Las Vegas. We're living off of her sister's kindness in her cramped house. She's an amazing woman, she deserves someone who can give her everything, but I don't ever want to lose her or my kids. They're my life."

Humming, Bella stood and offered her hand to the man. "Then I suggest we get a move on. It's night time so they'll be more coming to investigate. Once we find a big enough bank, we'll go forward with the plan and once we're done I will personally make sure that you have enough money to give your family the life they deserve. I'm a vampire, I don't really need much."

The hunter looked at her, confused. "Why would you do that for me?"

"You aren't a Hunter. Hunters don't have family, emotions or anything. They are trained men that have the sole job of killing people like me. You're just a man trying to get his way by in life to help his family and I respect that so I'm going to help you just as you are helping me."

"Thank you." He said. Truthfully he didn't know what to say, but as long as he helped her then he would get back to his family, alive.

Bella shrugged. "We need a place to stay for the night and then we'll create a plan for the bank robbery. After I have everything I need you will get me to Forks to be with my mate and you can go home a free and rich man to your family."

They both dusted themselves off and set off into the night, the hunter finding them a place to stay for the night and then they created a plan. They both thought about the same thing; being with their loved ones.


	8. Chapter 8

Bit of a twist

Chapter 8

A/N: I'm glad everyone's still enjoying my fanfic! Make sure you leave reviews! A few words for this chapter is that I don't know anything about Northern Maine where I said Bella was kept, I used the place since it's pretty isolated and there aren't any towns or cities around etc so it was good for that. I haven't chosen a real bank either, so it's just a made up bank I'm having Bella rob. I'm from the UK you see, so I'm not the best when it comes to knowledge about America.

Disclaimers: Plot and my own characters are mine, Twilight, however is not.

Warnings: Futa, OOC, Sex later, on and on.

* * *

A day after Bella had gotten out of the cave she and the Hunter, whose name she found out is Martin Varga, had managed to sort everything out and finalised everything. Martin was a decent guy, Bella found out after chatting with him for a while, and she realised everything he was doing was for his family. She had to admit if she was in his position she would most likely be doing the same thing too.

Bella had been kept in an isolated placed called Northern Maine and there weren't any towns within the area, but they had stolen a car that belonged to one of the dead hunters and managed to drive to the outskirts of New York with a few stops for gas and stayed in a cheap motel through the day. They had a few hours to make sure everything was finalised before the bank robbery would take place while they drove into New York City a few hours later.

True to Martin's words, he had managed to find a bank located in New York that had more than enough money laying around so it was the perfect bank to get money and security wasn't really tight. They had decided that would be the bank they would go for and the plan was set to happen tonight.

At around midnight they pulled up at a road opposite the bank and sat for a minute. "Are you sure you can do this?" Martin asked, looking from the bank to Bella with a little worry in his eyes. He had on a mask so the cameras wouldn't be able to catch his face.

Bella nodded. She had decided that she didn't want a mask getting in her way, so she decided to wear a baseball cap she found on the backseat and a bandanna wrapped around her face besides from her eyes. She had 10 big cylinder bags wrapped around her, knowing these would be just right to get enough money for them both.

"I'm a vampire; it won't be hard for me to rob a bank, I'll be as quick as I can. Take the car around the corner, CCTV might already have it on tape so we'll dump it later. Make sure you have the clothes ready and wait at the car till I come back." Bella said, getting out of the car and waiting until Martin drove off.

She looked at the bank and noted the shutters and cameras on every wall around the building. Deciding to go in the easy way, she moved backwards until she was in the alley and then set off running, using her wind when she jumped to guide her onto the bank's roof. Once she landed she looked around and then moved to the location above where the money would be, using fire and drawing a big enough square on the roof for her and the bags before making the fire like lava and the square part of the roof began to fall into the room below, but she used the win to push the square piece up until it was on the roof next to the hole she created.

Dropping down the hole and into the building, she followed the layout her and Martin had come up with and managed to get down to the vault. Looking around a corner she noted that there were some guards with guns having a chat and she decided instead of sneaking about she would just knock them out so she wouldn't have to worry when breaking into the vault. She knew there would be more guards around, but she would worry about them later.

Rushing around the corner she used her hands and knocked out the first two out by hitting the backs of their necks and then quickly spinning she used her left leg to kick another into the wall with enough force to knock him out too, she then pivoted around and punched the next guard in the face and he dropped to the floor all before they could notice what was happening. There was still another 3 to take care of so she grabbed one of the knocked out guards guns and threw it into the one on the right with it hitting him in the head, knocking him unconscious too and then she used her hands to grip the last 2 guards heads and knocked their heads together and let them drop to the floor too. Noting that all of them were unconscious and would be for a while, she moved back to the vault and checked which way would be best to get inside.

The vault was a big circular door and deciding to just knock straight through it, she cocked her hand back and then she threw her fist forward, knocking into the metal door and creating a big dint, but not breaking through the metal door. She had miscalculated how strong the metal door was. Sighing, she held her hand flat, adding up the heat and drawing another square big enough to fit her and the bags through and then kicked open the bit of metal she had cut open.

Stepping inside she looked around, noting that the room was full to the rim of little metal doors on tall shelves. Bella blinked, she had expected it all to just be sitting in a pile, not in little vaults.

"Just great." She murmured and set off to work after dropping the bags on the floor and unzipping them.

She punched open the little vaults and pulled out the cash and the began shoving the money into the bag she had with her until it was ram packed full and then zipped it up. She repeated this until all 10 of the bags were full and she had more or less cleaned out the whole vault. There had been jewelry in some of the vaults, but she didn't bother taking the jewelry.

As she pulled 3 bags over her left shoulder and another 3 on her right, she then leant down and grabbed 2 in each of her hands and then set off towards the hole she created in the vault. She looked back, feeling slightly guilty before steeling herself and exiting the vault. She left the way she came in and then once she was on the roof she jumped to the next building and then another until she caught Martin's scent and dropped down next to the car.

Martin jumped, his hand shooting to place it over his heart on his chest to try and calm it down. "Jesus! You scared the shit out of me!" He growled, sending her a glare.

Bella ignored him. "Get changed. We're leaving the car here." She said, pulling off the bags and putting them on the floor before stripping off her old white button up shirt and black slacks. She grabbed the new clothes and pulled on some black jeans and a grey hoodie, setting fire to the old clothes she'd worn when she threw them in the boot of the car.

Martin changed into a white t-shirt with light blue jeans and shoved the old ones into a bag, chucking it into the boot of the car with Bella's burning ones. Martin grabbed 4 of the heavy money bags and Bella grabbed the other 6. They both walked away from the car to the end of the alley, not turning back when Bella made the entire car light on fire.

They walked the short distance to a decent hotel that wouldn't ask questions for a 100 dollar bill. They booked a room for a night and settled the bags on the beds; Bella on the left and Martin on the right one. They both looked at each other before opening the bags and beginning to count the amount of money in there. A few hours later Martin had counted his bags and Bella hers and all together there was $200 billion dollars in cash (AN- Not sure if that's specific but it's a story so go with it and it seems like a decent amount for a bank robbery.)

Martin whistled. "Damn. I can't even dream of that much money, but now it's right in front of me!" He said, his hands gesturing to the cash in the bags and on the bed.

Bella agreed, even back in Rochester in 1933 she had never had an amount of money even close to that. "You can have $50 billion; that should be a pretty good amount for you and your family to live well the rest of your days." She said.

Martin's eyes bulged out of his head, his mouth opening and hitting the floor. He stared at her.

Bella turned and frowned at him before rolling her eyes when she saw tears in his. "You helped me when you didn't have to so it's the least I could do. Besides, we're not done yet. What's next on the list?" She asked.

Martin only snapped out of it when Bella was about to punch him in the face. He stepped back and held up his hands in front of him before speaking. "Next we're gonna have to get you some legal documents so you're an actual person; I know a guy and I told him what you needed, they'll be ready to pick up tomorrow. Other than that we have to go shopping so you can get some clothes and a phone and stuff, then after that is booking the flights to Forks. I think that's it."

"Okay, sounds good. We'll pick up the documents first thing, then we can head into town and get the stuff I need and after that we'll get the flights booked." Bella said, splitting the money so Martin had his $50 billion and she had her $150 billion.

"I have a question." Martin said, jumping onto his bed and looking at the roof.

"Ask then." Bella replied, placing her bags next to her bed and doing the same as Martin.

"Am I going the whole way with you?" He bit his lip when he asked, trying to avoid looking at Bella.

"No. You will help me up until the point I get on the flight to Forks and you will go back to your family. You might have more problems than me with moving around your money so driving would be best."

"How will you be able to get on a flight with all that money without problems?" He asked, finally looking at her.

Bella grinned. "I hear private jets usually keep hush-hush if there's enough money for their silence."

"Seriously? You're gonna buy a private jet?!" Martin asked, incredulous.

Bella scoffed. "No you idiot, I was joking. I have a gift other vampires don't, only me and my family have it; it's compulsion. I'll just work my way through them all and once I have Rosalie I'll figure out what to do with the cash."

Martin shook his head. "Vampires." He muttered, closing his eyes to sleep.

* * *

 **(Next Day)**

"Martin," Bella called, waking the human up. "Come on, we need to make a move." She said.

Martin sat up, rubbing his eyes and yawning. He blinked his eyes a few times before slapping his cheeks. "Alright, let me call my guy and set up a meeting place."

Bella didn't say anything, leaving their room and noting the man working last night hovering around their door. "Excuse me," She said, her voice dripping with deadly sweetness. "Would you do me a favour?" She grinned, locking her eyes onto his.

The man nodded, willing to do whatever she asked.

"I want you to guard this door until me and my friend come back; kill anyone that tries to go in or kill yourself if you try. No one goes in this room, got it?" She said, gripping the front of his shirt.

"I will guard the door and kill anyone, even myself, if they or I try to go in." He said.

Bella nodded, satisfied with her compulsion before going back into the room. Martin had just finished his conversation, ending the call.

"My contact said he can meet us now, at the restaurant across the street for breakfast. We can take some cash and go shopping after we end our meeting with him and once done their we can come back and get everything else done if you want?" He asked.

Bella agreed, grabbing 3 stacks of the money and shoving them into the pocket on the front of her hoodie. Martin grabbed 2 and stuffed them into his jean pockets and they both set off, locking the hotel door. Martin noticed the compulsed worker guarding the door, but didn't say anything.

They went over the street, met Martin's contact and Bella got her documents. She put them back in the envelop and paid the contact before sending him away. Martin had scoffed his face and afterwards they called a cab into town and went shopping.

Bella bought some suits, but that was all she was going to get when Martin had told her that suits were now business work clothes mostly and were not casual wear. Bella had frowned at that, but agreed and got some more casual clothes too. She bought some boxers, bras and socks as well. Bella then bought an expensive silver Rolex Daytona watch to go with the majority of her outfits too. She managed to even get some professional and casual shoes too.

Martin had bought some gifts for his wife and kids, choosing to keep to a certain budget so he could get a house and a car and everything else when he got back to his family.

After Bella eventually got the majority of clothes covered, they went into an Apple store and Bella got a black Iphone 5S and an Apple MacBook Pro.

"Is that everything now? What even are these things?" Bella asked, then pointed at the phone and laptop in one of her many bags.

"More or less; documents, clothes, phone, laptop..." Martin listed off, thinking. "Oh and a wallet! So, you know, you won't have to carry around stacks of money like we are and then you'll need some suitcases." He said. "Oh and that's the latest technology, it's a big thing now." He shrugged.

Bella groaned, but went along with Martin and she bought a wallet. They decided to buy suitcases last and Bella went to the bank she was registered at on her documents and put whatever money she had left on her into her account. They gave her a credit card and then they got some suitcases.

They got a taxi back to the hotel and Bella was glad to see everything was fine. She dropped all of her stuff off and went outside the room, tilting the workers head and and gently biting into his neck, taking a few gulpfulls before pulling back and sending him on his way.

"I'm gonna try book your flights now," Martin said, setting up the laptop and writing down important information for her. "I'll get the flight covered and the transport to the Cullen house. Forks is a really small town apparently."

"I want a flight by tonight; try to make it happen. The sooner it's done the sooner we can both go home." She said, going into the bathroom to get cleaned up.

Bella got a shower; she washed her hair and body, got out and began drying herself off with a towel. Exiting the bathroom, she walked over to her bed and opened a few bags and grabbed a slim fit white button up shirt, light grey slacks with a matching grey vest and dress shoes. She also had a matching dark grey tie. She wanted to look her best for Rosalie.

Once her hair was dry and brushed through she got dressed when Martin went into the bathroom. She pulled on her black and white 365 Calvin Kleins, a black bra, and her button up, slacks and vest, then pulled on her socks and shoes, then her tie and finally her watch. She tucked her shirt in, but left her tie slack and top buttons undone.

She put her suitcases on the bed and packed her clothes in less than 2 minutes. Everything was ready, now she was just waiting on her flight information.

Martin came out a minute later, shock on his face. "You're already packed?" He asked, holding onto the towel on his waist.

"Mhm." Bella said, deciding to find a jacket.

Martin shrugged. "So you could have a flight from New York to Michigan, from Michigan to Texas, then from Texas to LA and-" He said, but Bella cut him off.

"Are you serious? Can't I just get a flight straight there?" She asked, irritated.

"No, there aren't flights that go from New York straight to Forks. The only other way I can think of is just hiring a private jet and paying enough to get you there or driving it."

Bella growled; it would have been quicker to bloody run there!

Sighing, Bella decided the private jet idea was probably best. "I'll just compulse a jet driver to fly me there." She waved her hand.

"Think you could stop off in Arizona if you do? I live there and since I'm not working for the Hunter organisation anymore I won't be able to get a lift back." Martin asked, pulling out some clothes too.

Bella nodded. "As long as you get hold of some blood bags to help me out until I get to Forks."

Martin grimaced, but nodded. He could do that.

* * *

 **(Airport)**

Once Martin was changed and packed, both Bella and him had set off to the airport in a cab, Bella calling in at the bank again to deposit $10,000 dollars. It was enough to get her through and it wasn't an amount that raised suspicion. Martin had gone to a blood bank and managed to grab 5 bags for her and he also bought a bottle of champagne.

When they got to the airport Bella had snuck off, found a private jet and the captain and his crew and compulsed them all to fly her to Arizona and Forks.

Currently, they were both sat in window seats on the jet; Bella drinking a glass of blood and Martin a glass of champagne. They did a cheers as the jet set off.

"Bella, I know we didn't exactly start out as friends, but thank you. You could have killed me, but you didn't and now you've given me more than enough money to help my family." Martin suddenly said, pouring another glass of champagne.

"Don't get all mushy on me. I needed you to help me and you did; I know what it's like to want to be with your loved ones, after all." She said.

The rest of the flight was filled with Bella learning how to use her Iphone 5S and MacBook Pro. By the time Martin got off the plane she was an expert and he had put his new number in her phone. Bella made sure he got through security without any problems and into a cab home. Bella settled back in her seat, enjoying the view of the night as she waited until the flight was over.

* * *

 **(Forks)**

Bella told the captain and his crew back to wait around for a few days once the jet had landed in Forks. She went through security and made sure there wasn't any problems and on her way she bought a bouquet of red roses and a packet of cigarettes and a lighter. Once all of that was finished, she got into the transport car that would take her to the Cullen's house.

It was a wet and dreary town, Bella noted. There was barely anything around, but for vampire she could see the appeal; there was barely any sky that wasn't covered by dark clouds blocking the sun. Vampires skin wouldn't shimmer in towns like these, but Bella didn't light up like a tree when she was in the sun so she could live anywhere she wanted.

Bella looked out of the windows, seeing nothing but trees and even more trees. The driver pulled up a dirt road and Bella frowned; the road was back there, why would they be going into a forest?

10 minutes later she saw a house that looked to be made mostly of glass come up in view and her heart thudded in her chest. This was it. Rosalie was here. Bella could practically feel the blonde, she was so close.

The car stopped and Bella shoved a 20 in his face, getting out and grabbing her stuff. She got to the front door and dropped the stuff clear of the mud just as the door opened and a body crashed into hers.

Bella felt arms around her neck and legs around her waist, she could see blonde hair and smell Rosalie's rose and vanilla scent. She quickly pulled Rosalie closer, her own arms wrapping around Rosalie's back to hold her up. She breathed in Rosalie's scent.

 _"I missed you,"_ She breathed out. "God I missed you so much Rosalie." Bella said, nuzzling her face into Rosalie's shoulder.

Rosalie smiled into Bella's neck, quickly placing a kiss there. "I missed you so much too."

They hugged for another few minutes before they reluctantly pulled apart. Bella picked up the roses she had bought and presented them to the blonde, who looked like she would be blushing if she had been human, but a loving smile took over and she leaned forwards, giving Bella a quick kiss as a thank you.

"You're here early." Rosalie said, inhaling the smell of the flowers.

"I don't see you complaining." Bella grinned, her hand caressing Rosalie's cheek.

"Never about you." Rosalie winked.

Bella was just about to lean forward and give Rosalie another kiss, but she noticed golden eyes. She held Rosalie's face in her hands. She didn't have red eyes, she had golden eyes instead.

"Why are your eyes gold, Rosalie?" Bella asked, a frown marred on her face.

Rosalie blinked. "After Carlisle turned me we adapted to the blood of animals-" She started to say, but was cut off.

"Animals?!" Bella shouted, confusion and worry written on her face. "Animal blood is no way for a vampire to live life! You need human blood; that blood is what keeps us strong." Bella said.

A voice cut in then. "Actually, animal blood is a well substitute for human blood. Me and my family have been living this lifestyle for many years."

Bella turned to look at a blonde haired man and noticed him and 5 other vampires with golden eyes staring at her.

The blonde man stepped forward, hand held out. "I'm Carlisle Cullen, leader of this Coven." He smiled.

Bella growled at him. "You think you can try and be my friend after I found out you've more or less been starving my mate since she was created?" She said, her voice filled with rage.

Carlisle dared to look at her, confused. He tried to say something, but Bella was having none of it.

Turning to Rosalie, Bella leant forward and looked Rosalie in her eyes as she spoke, her voice full of concern and love. "Rosalie, you're not staying here anymore. You're coming with me now so go inside and get whatever you need." Bella smiled, seeing the thankful look in Rosalie's eyes as she hurried inside.

"Now then Carisle, me and you need to have a chat." Bella said, staring into golden eyes as he stared into her crimson.

* * *

A/N: So for each other chapters I posted so far I've noticed I update this story when the reviews hit 20 for each chapter, so if you want more chapters quickly reviews are really important! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and make sure you review for the next one!


	9. Chapter 9

Bit of a twist

Chapter 9

A/N: So because of all of the reviews I've decided to make this chapter twice as long as it would be full of Rosalie and Bella, but there won't be any sex until the next chapter or the one after. I'll do this chapter instead to reward you all for the reviews!

Disclaimers: Plot and my own characters are mine, Twilight, however is not.

Warnings: Futa, OOC, Sex later, on and on.

* * *

 **(Cullen Coven)**

"Well, why don't we go inside and get comfortable shall we?" Carlisle said, motioning into the house. A woman squeezed his arm, looking at Bella in fear and concern before heading inside, motioning for the rest of them to head inside too.

Bella scowled, but made sure her luggage was safe before following the coven of vampires inside of the large house and up some glass stairs. They went along hallways until they reached a living room.

The coven seemed to sit strategically; Carlisle and what Bella assumes is his mate sat on two small brown chairs, holding hands in front of a long white couch. On the next couch to the left sat a mated couple; one that looked like he had been through alot with all of his scars and a woman sat on his lap with short black hair. Stood next to them was a big muscled man that couldn't stop the grin on his face even if he tried. In the same position as the muscle man, but on the opposite side was a boy with bed head hair and a concentrated look on his face.

Bella sat in the only available space left; the long white couch facing Carlisle and his mate. She leant back on the couch, resting her arms on the back of it and crossing her legs. Once she was comfortable she looked at Carlisle as he cleared his throat.

"I hope you reconsider your plan to leave with Rosalie; she is a part of this coven and always will be. She belongs with us." Carlisle started, leaning forward in the chair and interlocking his fingers.

Bella laughed. "First of all she is a grown woman and she can decide things for herself. Secondly, you dare try to put a claim on her? Are you really so foolish that you continue to believe I will let her stay here where you will continue to make her drink animal blood so she is weak and is more influenced to take a human's life because of her unstated thirst? And for what? What exactly does defying your true nature give you?"

Carlisle silently bristled. "Animal blood is how me and my family live; it is enough to sustain us. Drinking that blood is what makes us more human and it makes it easier to live the life of humans." He tried to justify.

"Silly, silly man. Drinking human blood is what makes us more human; it is what we need in order to fully live. Animal blood makes you weak and it's toxic, it is not enough for vampires to survive on." Bella chastised, talking to him like he was a child.

She heard a quiet rumble coming from the shaggy haired blonde, seeming to agree with her, but decided on keeping his mouth shut. "Are you also so naive you haven't noticed Rosalie is not fully a vampire?" She asked.

Everyone around the room seemed to look shocked, sending confused glances to each other and trying to figure out an answer for what she had just said.

"Exactly my point; drinking animal blood has dulled all of your senses so obviously you couldn't tell. I'm not even surprised. You probably found her this way and tried passing it off as if you are her maker." Bella waved her hand, looking bored.

Carlisle looked ready to object, but Bella cut him off before he said anything.

"Whether you like it or not veggie vamp Rosalie is coming with me; she is my mate and I have been with her from her being a baby and watched her grow into the woman she is. She is my life and she was taken away from me one too many times, you will not take her away from me now or ever. I dare you to try and stop me." Bella said, standing up.

"Rosalie will remain here! I was going to offer you to stay here with us, in my coven, but I take my decision back with no regrets. She is staying here!" Carlisle shouted.

Bella was about to flit across the room and throw him through a window, but she noticed the muscle man looking like he was about to do something.

The muscle man quickly moved in front of her. "Let me come with you." He said with a grin so big it may aswell have took up his entire face.

"And why would I allow you to?" Bella said, scoffing.

"Bella," Rosalie said, coming into the room with her bags. "It's okay; Emmett is okay." She said, smiling at the brunette.

Bella just couldn't say no to her beautiful blonde mate. "Pack your bags biceps, guess you can come too." She said, sending a smile to her mate.

"This is outrageous! You come into my home, dare to insult our diet and then take members of my coven?! I will not tolerate it!" Carlisle roared, standing in his rage and kicking the chair he had been sitting on backwards.

Bella growled at him, reaching into her back pocket just as Carlisle made his move to tackle her. She pulled out a blood bag from her back pocket, quickly tearing it open and just as Carlisle got within range she grabbed the back of his head, pulling it backwards and shoving the human blood bag into his mouth and forcing the blood down his throat.

He clawed at her, trying to break free from her hold. Bella ragged him up to meet her eyes and she looked into his golden eyes turning crimson. "Drink it." She ordered, squeezing the bag harder.

Carlisle looked to be trying to fight, squeezing his eyes shut and trying not to let the blood flow down his throat. She squeezed his head harder, snarling. "Drink it!" She barked, shoving the bag further into his mouth so the opening of the bag was letting blood drip down his throat so he couldn't stop it.

Once Bella could feel her compulsion working, she loosened her grip. She pushed him back, letting him drop to the floor. He drained the blood bag like a feral newborn, sucking the bag bone dry before moving to try and grab hold of her leg.

"Enough of this." Bella spoke, kicking him in the face and sending him a foot back.

"Please stop!" His mate cried, pleading for him, but stayed stood where she is.

"After all he's done? You wish to defend him?" Bella asked, standing on Carlisle's head with her right foot.

"Please! Don't hurt him!" She cried out again, looking close to sobbing.

Bella sighed, taking pity on the woman. She probably didn't know how to live any other life besides from the one Carlisle gave her.

Squatting down, she gripped hold of his chin and forced him to look at her. "See?" She said. "Doesn't that blood taste nice?" She asked. "Don't you feel so much stronger now?" She taunted.

Carlisle snarled at her and she pulled his head up, immediately forcing his head down and smashing it into the floor.

"Rosalie and biceps over there are coming with me, whether you like it or not. You can't stop me." She smiled. She pulled his head back up so he could look at her. She used her free hand and pointed her index finger, letting a small flame burn up. "Unless you want to try to? Because I can just tear you to pieces and set them on fire now." She said, waving the flame in his face.

"Do you want to try to stop me, Carlisle?" She asked, noting the absolute fear in his eyes. He quickly shook his head no. "Good." She said, dropping him to the floor again and standing.

Bella heard a growl come from the bed head boy as he surged forward and Bella rushed forward to, grabbing hold of his neck and pushing him up into the air only to slam him into the floor. He groaned as she heard his marble skin cracking.

Quickly dodging the swipe of a hand at her face, she tightened her hold on his neck and pulled him from the floor, spinning on her foot and throwing him through the nearest wall.

She stood back up and straightened out her clothes. "Anyone else?" She asked, daring another vampire to fight her. Once she saw no one making another move, she relaxed with a sigh.

Bella looked around the room, a sheepish expression on her face. "Sorry about that, but I had to show them they couldn't think of attacking me or keeping me away from my mate without showing them they can't."

The whole room just blinked and Rosalie sighed.

Bella nodded her head before meeting all of the Cullen's eyes. "If defying your true nature is what makes you happy, then so be it, but just know by drinking animal blood you are more likely to lose your control and break down and you will end up killing more humans than you can count when that happens. Don't say I didn't warn you."

"Let's go, I don't want to be here for another second." Rosalie said, moving to pick up her 2 suitcases, but Bella beat her to it, giving her cheek a kiss with a cheeky grin. Rosalie smiled.

Emmett quickly bounded after them, flitting upstairs and grabbing some stuff before coming back down and meeting them at the door.

Bella's smug smirk couldn't be stopped when she looked at the red eyed Carlisle. "If you try to follow us; I will kill you." She said and quickly dismissed his awful presence.

"Ready?" Bella asked, putting the suitcases into the back of Emmett's jeep. Both Rosalie and Emmett nodded. "Alright, let's go then." She said, getting into the passenger seat while Rosalie drove with Emmett in the back.

"I say we go to our island, Rosie." Emmett smiled, looking at the trees going by like he would never see them again.

"You mean _my_ island? I bought it." Rosalie laughed, looking at him in the rearview mirror.

Bella rolled her eyes at the two; seeing how comfortable Rosalie was around him, but she sensed no threat of losing her mate to the muscle man. "We can go anywhere, as long as I'm with you I don't care." She said, reaching over to hold Rosalie's hand.

Rosalie looked at her mate and let a gorgeous smile light up her face. She would take them to her happy place where she had no worries.

They got to the airport and once the private jet was ready Bella instructed them to fly them to Rosalie's island, which was close to Brazil apparently. They had a few stop overs, but then landed the jet before getting a car to take them to where Rosalie directed. Emmett had left once he got to the airport at Fork's to go his own way for a little bit.

* * *

 **(Enroute Isle Rosie)**

"Bella," Rosalie said, helping her mate put their suitcases into the speed boat.

"Yeah?" Bella answered, finishing strapping their luggage in so it wouldn't fall out of the boat on their way.

"I love you." Rosalie breathed, moving to hug Bella so she could make sure she wasn't dreaming and that Bella was actually here.

Bella smiled, wrapping her own arms around Rosalie's waist and giving her neck a kiss. "I love you too."

They stayed in each other's arms for another minute before Rosalie pulled back, grinning at Bella and dangling the keys in front of them both. "Are you ready to see my island?" She asked, getting into the boat and putting the keys in to start it.

"You own your own Island?" Bella asked, sitting in the seat next to Rosalie with a smile.

"Yeah," She said, starting the boat and slowly letting it come away from the dock they were on seconds ago. "When I was found by Carlisle and took in, I needed a place to come to heal and not have to worry and since he was stupid enough to put all of our names on his bank documents I bought myself an island. I paid him back so he couldn't hold it over me."

Bella hummed. "And Emmett is definitely not coming with us?" She asked, watching in fascination as the boat cut through the ocean waves.

Rosalie laughed at her. "Emmett's been looking for an excuse to leave just like me and whenever he leaves he visits an old friend of his called Garrett that lives up in Alaska with the Denali coven because his mate lives there." She shrugged.

Bella nodded her head, deciding not to speak anymore and enjoy the ride to the Island. Bella knew of Tanya and her coven. She rested her hand on Rosalie's thigh gently, feeling her tense slightly before relaxing again. She leaned in to kiss Rosalie quickly, pulling back afterwards. They were together now; that's all that matters.

* * *

 **(Isle Rosie)**

Rosalie pulled the speedboat up as close to the island as she could, and then found a dock by the sand to park the boat. Bella looked in amazement at the villa on the large island; it looked amazing and she couldn't wait to see inside of it.

Rosalie tied the boat up and Bella grabbed the bags, both of them walking up the doc and then onto the sand. It was nighttime and the moon was in full view in front of the house.

"This place..." Bella started, moving in a circle to look around before letting her eyes fall on Rosalie. "Is amazing." She finished with a smile.

"Why do you think I bought it? It's peaceful out here and I don't have to worry about there being loads of people around to see me. I can be myself here." Rosalie sighed gently, a loving smile taking over her face. "Well, come on, let's go!" She laughed, skipping backwards towards the villa.

Bella shook her head in amusement. "I'd follow you anywhere." She promised.

Rosalie grinned, sent her a wink and spun around to walk up to the villa with Bella following with the bags.

They both reached the porch of the villa and Bella was confused on how they would get in, until Rosalie gently pushed on the glass and it opened. Bella blinked.

"Come on." Rosalie giggled, pushing it open so Bella could get through with the bags and once inside Bella dropped them, fitting forwards up to her mate and gently picking her up bridal style, carrying her over to a white couch while Rosalie giggled the whole time.

Bella gently laid Rosalie down first and then climbed on the couch too, gently resting on top of Rosalie when the blonde vampire opened her legs for her to rest there. Bella let her head rest on Rosalie's chest while the blonde ran her fingers through her long hair.

They laid in a comfortable silence for what felt like hours; just enjoying being with each other.

"We should probably put our stuff away, Bella." Rosalie said, breathing in Bella's scent that brought her comfort like nothing else in the world.

Bella hummed her agreement, but didn't bother to move from her comfortable spot. "We laid like this a lot back then; it's perfect to be able to lay with you like this." She murmured, sounding on the brink of exhaustion and sleep.

Rosalie chuckled. "Still into cuddling then?" She teased.

Bella raised her head from Rosalie's chest, looking her mate in the eye. "Only your cuddles." She smiled, leaning up a bit more to place a light kiss against Rosalie's lips.

She planned to pull back after a few seconds, but Rosalie had other ideas as she pulled Bella closer, connecting their lips more firmly. She tilted her head to the right slightly for a better angle to continue the make out session to which Bella let her set the pace.

They moved their lips together like they were having an intimate dance, one that only the two of them knew how to dance to. Their lips fit together perfectly and they both moved in perfect sync with the other.

Rosalie let her fingers grip the brown locks from when she was running her fingers through Bella's hair which made Bella press more firmly into Rosalie's body beneath hers. Bella let her hand travel down Rosalie's skin tight jean clad thigh down to just under her knee, pulling her leg up to wrap around her waist as they continued to make out.

Eventually they pulled back, both panting for air even though they didn't have to. Bella grinned. "Someone missed me." She teased, pecking Rosalie's lips again and pulling back, sitting up on the couch.

"Don't try to act like you didn't miss me just as much." Rosalie laughed, sitting up too and pecking Bella's cheek before moving to their suitcases.

Bella smiled, but it faded from her face a second later. "We'll have to talk about that." She said, her voice grim.

Rosalie dropped her cases and moved back to Bella, kneeling down and gently holding Bella's face. "Not right now we don't. We have all the time in the world, my love." She reassured.

"Promise?" Bella asked.

"Promise." Rosalie nodded.

Bella smiled when Rosalie held her hand to pull her off of the couch and over to thier bags. Bella grabbed hers and one of Rosalie's since the blonde said she didn't want Bella to carry everything. Rosalie held her one case and they set off upstairs to the main bedroom and began unpacking their bags.

Rosalie finished before Bella and decided to help Bella unpack. She looked at the duffle bags in wonder and zipped one open, seeing the large amount of money inside. Her eyes widened before she opened the rest of the bags seeing the same.

"Isabella." She said, turning with a few stacks of the money to look at her brunette mate hanging her suits up.

Bella turned. "Yeah?" She asked, tilting her head when she saw what Rosalie was holding.

"Where did you get all of this money?" Rosalie asked, but she already knew the answer. She watched the news and Alice had visions.

"When I woke up I was more or less on the other side of America; I didn't have any money or legal documents or anything at all that I need in this new time period so I had a Hunter help me out. He helped me get to you and I helped him for helping me. He said I would need a lot of money to get the things I would need so I could finally be with you." She said, shrugging.

"What are you going to do with all of this money?" Rosalie asked.

Bella grinned. "Back when you were only just a teen I had money invested in the best businesses in Rochester and I made quite a few pretty pennies. I don't really know what I could do with the money since everything is new now, but I figured I could spend the majority on things since I can't just put it all into a bank and then invest the rest into businesses worldwide. I wanted to talk with you about it because, you know, I still want you to be my wife and the mother of our children Rosalie, so important things like these I wanted to discuss with you."

Rosalie threw the money back in the bags and ran forwards, jumping to wrap her legs around Bella again and quickly connected their lips. Bella still wanted her, still wanted to marry her and have children with her, even after all she had been through the night before she was turned!

"I love you, I love you, I love you..." Rosalie breathed, nuzzling into Bella's neck and letting out a contented sigh.

Bella smiled, pulling Rosalie closer to her and holding her tight. "I love you too." She laughed, finding Rosalie's clinginess adorable.

Rosalie pulled back and dropped her tight hold on Bella and stood on her legs, but let her arms stay around Bella's neck as she looked into those crimson eyes. "Do you want to go into the ocean for a bit? I know you've never done that before." Rosalie asked, tilting her head to the side.

Bella blinked and nodded her head hesitantly; she didn't want to say no, but she didn't know if Rosalie knew about her body and extra part yet. She quickly turned around to look at the clothes she'd mostly unpacked. Just what would she wear?!

Rosalie quickly moved over to the draws she just recently packed in search of a bikini. She pulled open the third draw of the 5 draw set and then pulled out a 2 piece red bikini. She quickly stripped off her white shirt and skinny jeans along with her converses and socks. She turned and saw Bella still looking into her wardrobe. She hurriedly pulled off her underwear and pulled on the bikini and tied it by the strings and then grabbed one of Bella's new white button up shirts and pulled it on, buttoning up the middle buttons and leaving the rest open to show off just enough cleavage. Rosalie turned back around to look at Bella, noting she looked confused and worried.

Walking over to her mate she stopped behind Bella, reaching her arms around to start undoing the buttons of Bella's vest while she rested her head on Bella's shoulder. She slowly undid the buttons until she popped the last one and stood back a step to pull it off.

Bella quickly turned around, her breath hitching in her throat at seeing Rosalie in a bikini and one of her shirts and she could just see enough of Rosalie's cleavage. "Rosalie..." She mumbled.

Rosalie hummed. She worked her fingers on Bella's tie before sliding it from around her neck and letting it fall. She then began working on the buttons of Bella white shirt, popping them open slowly before the shirt finally opened.

She slowly began to push the shirt backwards over Bella's shoulders, revealing milky white skin centimeter by centimeter until the shirt finally fell of of Bella's shoulders and she tensed, quickly stepping backwards.

Rosalie noticed the suddenly tenseness of Bella's body with the step back and she frowned. She quickly hooked her fingers in the slack belt hoops to pull Bella back towards her. "What's wrong?" She asked.

"N-Nothing!" Bella squeaked, looking away from Rosalie and trying to avoid eye contact.

Rosalie frowned again. "Bella, you just pulled away from me like I bruned you, obviously something is wrong." She said, cocking her hip to the side.

"Honestly i-it's nothing." Bella repeated, still not looking at Rosalie.

"Fine." The blonde huffed, letting go of Bella's belt hoops and made a move to move away.

"Rosalie wait!" Bella suddenly said, letting her hand shoot out to grab Rosalie's wrist and pulled the blonde back to her and in a split second decision she lowered Rosalie's hand to her crotch. She took a deep breath for confidence and because Rosalie was touching her.

Rosalie raised her eyebrow as if to say what.

Bella looked at her, sighing. "I'm not like normal girls, Rosalie."

"I know."

"What?"

Rosalie laughed. "I know you have a dick."

"Since when?!"

"I've known since you said we could have children, I figured you'd need a dick for that."

"Oh... I didn't know."

"I thought you did?"

"I didn't."

"Well you do now."

Bella was silent for a minute. "You're okay with it?" She asked.

Rosalie blinked, finally seeing why Bella was so hesitant. "Bella, I don't care that you have a dick. I have loved you since before I even knew what love was! This doesn't change anything, okay? You're perfect to me." Rosalie promised, leaning in to give Bella a passionate kiss.

They smiled together and shared a few quick kisses before Bella pulled back. "So what do I wear? I'm so used to wearing suits I don't class the shirts and polos and chinos and jeans and stuff as real clothes yet." She asked, laughing.

"Wear whatever makes you comfortable that you can get wet in." Rosalie winked, stepping back and smiling. "I'm going to go ahead and go down. Join me when you're done changing." She said, kissing Bella's knuckles before she went.

Bella pouted at being separated from Rosalie before turning around to look in the wardrobe for something to wear that she could get wet in. She frowned; obviously suits are out of the question or anything fancy really, so she went to the draws she packed with her clothes to look at the more casual things she bought.

She decided to keep her calvin klein boxers on and her bra, then picked out a white t-shirt and then some black slim fit khaki shorts. She quickly changed and then tucked her socks into her fancy dress shoes before wandering out to follow Rosalie down towards the beach.

Once she got to where the sand met the water, she looked for Rosalie, then found her mate walking towards her with the ocean water swaying up to her feet before heading back out. There was a small wind to the night and it gently blew Rosalie's hair around, making her look just that much more beautiful.

As Rosalie approached, Bella knew they needed to talk. She held her hand out towards the blonde, smiling when the blonde wordlessly took it and raised her knuckles up to her lips to place kisses there. Bella nudged her head behind her to show she wanted to walk.

They walked along the sand, the ocean water coming up and wetting their feet before going back out again. They held hands with their fingers interlocked together and they would share an occasional shoulder bump every now and then.

"Rosalie," Bella started, letting their nice walk pause as she stopped and turned to face the blonde. "That night..." She trailed off. "Do you know who turned you?" She asked.

Rosalie thought about it for a minute. "After everything was done and I was left in the streets I vaguely remember a man with blonde hair; he gave me something before I passed out and it was a bit painful. Then I woke up and I was with Carlisle, Esme and Edward. Carlisle said he found me and turned me, but there's no mark to prove he bit me and I never got any answers out of him about it so eventually I dropped the subject, but it still bothers me every now and then." She said.

Bella nodded her head; she had an idea of what had happened.

"Do you know something?" Rosalie asked, tilting her head when she was confused.

Bella clenched her jaw and steeled herself. "I couldn't save you that night, and it will haunt me for the rest of my time, but when I told you I'm a special breed of vampire I wasn't lying. You see there are 5 of my kind, we were born vampires, me being the eldest although we didn't have the same parents. I can communicate with them without having to actually be with them because we share a similar bloodline. I asked Adam to come and find you, to ensure you would be safe. He must have found you and given you some of his blood in order for you to be as you are now and then with the hunters around must have left and then Carlisle found you."

Rosalie was even more confused. "What does that mean for me?"

"It means you're not fully a vampire; you just have vampire blood coursing through your veins temporarily until you are fully turned." Bella explained.

Rosalie squinted her eyes, not sure what to say as her face scrunched up in more confusion. "But I have vampire abilities and I feed on blood, how does that work out?"

Bella quickly moved; pulling Rosalie against her and pressing their bodies together. "It means I can ask you again," She said, pulling back slightly to cup Rosalie's face and look into her eyes.

"Will you become a vampire and live with me for eternity? Will you stand by my side, allow me your hand in marriage and start a family of our own, together...forever. Will you accept my selfish request?" Bella repeated her words from that night, hoping Rosalie's response would be the same.

Rosalie laughed. "You silly vampire; I accepted once and I most certainly gladly accept twice!"

Bella felt a flood of emotions hit her at once and she clung to Rosalie and they ended up falling over from the impact into the small waves, getting covered in sand and salt water.

"When? Say when Rosalie and I will do it. I don't want to spend my life with anyone, but you." Bella asked, noting she was laid on top of the girl.

Rosalie once again took a minute to think about it before she answered. "I want to do it when you claim me as yours in the most intimate of ways that lovers can be." She said, looking like she would be blushing.

"Is that what you truly want?" Bella asked, nuzzling their noses together.

"I have wanted it for so long and I am truly sure that it is what I want." Rosalie promised, leaning up and capturing Bella's lips in a passionate kiss that left them both breathless. "Soon Bella, I just need time for us first, but I promise you soon." She whispered.

"I will wait however long you want me to; I would wait for eternity if I had to." Bella smiled, sitting back up on her knees before standing, helping the blonde to her feet. "Woops, I got you wet." She winked, noting the wet white shirt clinging to Rosalie's chest.

Rosalie giggled, letting her hand reach down to cup Bella through her shorts, leaning forward next to Bella's ear. "And I got you hard." She grinned, hearing Bella's breath hitch before she pulled back and ran off towards the villa.

Bella blinked away the haze in her eyes before speeding after the blonde, both of them laughing without a care in the world.

* * *

Rosalie had decided to enlighten Bella on some of the modern technology by showing her a PS4 and the game GTA 5. Bella was completely and utterly baffled at first, until she eventually got the hang of it and played a few missions. After an hour she paused the game, taking Rosalie's hand in hers before walking them to the kitchen.

"Why are we here? We can't eat." Rosalie said, sitting on a chair at the marble counter watching Bella.

"We don't eat, but we do drink to feed." Bella said, sighing when Rosalie didn't fully understand what she was doing. "What you don't know is that if my suspicions are right and Adam gave you some his blood, then because of the animal blood your body when changing will have a lot of complications. You see my kinda have to drink human blood in order to keep our strength up and maintain our human appearance. Haven't you noticed that I don't shine in the sun or my skin isn't stone marble?" She asked.

Rosalie shook her head because she had been too busy with reuniting with Bella to notice.

Bella continued, but instead of talking first she grabbed a knife and put it against her palm, quickly slicing a cut through her hand. Rosalie startled, jumping over the counter to check for any wounds out of panic, but noted that Bella was actually bleeding blood instead of her skin cracking.

"This is why my kind need blood to live, which is why you need human blood to live. Human blood is necessary for us because our bodies need it for us to be more human; the difference between my kind and other vampires is that they have venom coursing through their body, where as I have blood and venom due to being born this way." Bella explained.

Rosalie understood then, nodding and watching as the cut immediately began to heal until it looked to have never happened in the first place.

"The blood coursing through you is Adams so you have traces of venom, but more blood because you weren't bitten. The animal blood coursing through you shouldn't be there because you need human blood in order to function properly, so when you have my bite my venom will immediately clash with his, but will override it with no problems. The venom isn't the problem; the animal blood is. Your body needs human blood in order for my bite to fully transform you so that your body will be like mine. My venom will give you all of the powers you already possess, but stronger and the human blood coursing through your body will help you maintain that human appearance so you don't have to hide in daylight." Bella said, gently rubbing her thumb over Rosalie's cheek.

"So basically when you bite me I have to have human blood only in my system so that I can have the appearance of a human and then your venom will co-exist with the blood so that I'm fully turned without problems? I'll be a vampire, but to anyone else I'll look human?" Rosalie said, summing it up.

"More or less, yes." Bella nodded, pulling away to open the fridge and produce a blood bag. She reached up to a cupboard and grabbed a wine glass, pouring the blood into it after tearing open the bag. Once the glass was full, she pulled the half empty bag back and poured one for herself, throwing the bag in the bin afterwards.

"Bella," Rosalie sighed, her face worried and hesitant. "I-I've never drunk human blood before." She finished.

Bella thought for a minute before coming up with an idea. "Do you trust me?" She asked.

"With my life." Rosalie nodded.

Bella took a gulp of her glass, quickly leaning in to kiss Rosalie and swiping her bottom lip with her tongue to get her to open her mouth. Rosalie, after a bit of probing, opened her mouth and Bella's tongue delved in, the blood following too. As they kissed the blood slid down Rosalie's throat and she couldn't help the moan she let out, having never tasted anything so exquisite before.

They pulled back, and Bella noted the small flecks of crimson in gold eyes. She slid the glass over to Rosalie, who took it and quickly, but no less gracefully chugged it down. She let out small moans and contented sighs as she drank before finishing it, looking at Bella in embarrassment at the noises she had made.

Bella only grinned at her, drinking her own glass before pouring them both another to last them for a few hours.

She would have to restock in a week or so, but before they got on the boat here Bella had raided a blood bank.

Bella quickly looked into Rosalie's eyes, noting that the majority was now crimson instead of gold, but there was still small specks of gold in there. "I'll help you with portions, my love, and teach you to hunt after you change."

"But I'll kill the person I hunt!" Rosalie potested.

Bella sighed. Just what had Carisle done to them all?

"Rosalie, you can hunt humans without killing them, you just need to learn how to control yourself first." She gently smiled, showing Rosalie she was happy to explain.

"Carlisle said that when we drink from humans we can't stop?" She said, but it trailed off as a question.

"He is also a foolish man that doesn't fully understand he's a predator that can learn to control his thirst, but he would rather kill bambi than try." Bella scowled.

Rosalie shushed her, instead taking her hand and leading them back to the playstation. "We'll worry about it all later; right now I just want to be with you." She said, giving Bella a kiss, both of them pulling away with smiles.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for the amazing reviews! There's so many reviews for the last chapter, like around 60, which is just incredible honestly, so thank you all! I also wanted to know if anyone would be interested in me creating another story, although this one will be G!P Bella, Rosalie & Tanya. I want to know what you all think of the idea since it won't leave me alone and I've already written 3 chapters for it and I think Tanya really deserves a story that involves her having mates because she's a good character. Please let me know what you think and make sure you review.


	10. Chapter 10

Bit of a twist

Chapter 10

A/N: So there will be sex and Rosalie's turning in this chapter, just letting everyone know that beforehand. Thanks for all of the reviews, you're all honestly amazing! This story is also coming to an end shortly, but the ending I have planned should make up for the shortness in chapters. Happy New Year and reading everyone!

 **Rosalie's lingerie link:** . /search?q=lingerie &source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwictfCMhKzRAhUsKMAKHX3dC6kQ_AUICCgB&biw=1366&bih=638&safe=active&ssui=on#imgrc=8ZHu_LYAPTiVVM%3A

 **Promise ring link:** . /search?q=gullei+promise+rings &espv=2&biw=1366&bih=638&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwiKu6eYm6zRAhVMCsAKHV90Dk8Q_AUIBygC&safe=active&ssui=on#imgrc=BCOJ8VoshQBT_M%3A

 **Engagement ring link:** . /search?biw=1366 &bih=589&tbm=isch&sa=1&q=engagement+rings&oq=engagement+rings&gs_l=img.3...4530267.4530982.6.4531..0..0.0...0...1c.1. ..XTFmxBc3iM&bav=on.2,or.r_cp.&bvm=bv.142059868, &dpr=1&ech=1&psi=-tFuWKbNA4aWgAa036-oBQ.1483657727377.9&ei=3NRuWIegDYOWgAaT2qaQBQ&emsg=NCSR&noj=1&safe=active&ssui=on#imgrc=z2wHhI3DcZc1vM%3A

Disclaimers: Plot and my own characters are mine, Twilight, however is not.

Warnings: Futa, OOC, Sex later, on and on.

* * *

 **(Isle Rosie-1 week later)**

It had been a week since Bella and Rosalie had run off to Isle Rosie together to be with one another. During the week they had explored the island, played games, went out on the speedboat, cuddled and more or less had a busy week with each other. The best thing was that it was just the two of them, catching up on lost time with one another.

3 days into being on the Island, Bella had breached the subject of that night 82 years ago. Rosalie was hesitant, but opened up and told Bella everything that happened that night to where she was currently. In return, Bella had done the same from the time she was knocked out to her waking up. After that heartbreaking conversation, the two of them had cuddled with one another the entire night and day, whispering sweet nothings and promises and reassurances to each other.

Currently, the two were lounging out in the sun since they could. They could have been doing a variety of different things, but right now this was something neither could pass up. The sun was out, it was a nice day and they had nothing else to do, so why not?

"Bella," Rosalie called, turning over onto her right side to face Bella.

Bella hummed, peeking crimson eyes open before closing them again.

Rosalie laughed, leaned over and lightly slapped Bella's firm stomach. "Babe!" Rosalie whined, although her smile showed she wasn't annoyed.

Bella exaggeratedly huffed, flopping her head to the left to look at Rosalie. She raised an eyebrow while looking at the stunning blonde in her black 2 piece bikini. "Yeah?"

Although the blonde was smiling, Bella could tell she was slightly hesitant about something. Bella waited patiently until the blonde could muster up what she wanted to say.

"Tonight." The blonde breathed, her eyes wanting to look at Bella, but were focused on the ocean waves instead. "I want it to happen tonight."

Bella opened her mouth to say something, anything, but she may aswell have been a fish out of water. Rosalie wanted to mate and wanted to be turned by her. Bella had thought Rosalie might have wanted a bit more time, but if the blonde said she was ready then so be it.

Instead of speaking, Bella nodded her head. She gently leaned over towards Rosalie's lounge chair and gave the blonde a long loving kiss, their lips moving together with nothing but love.

They pulled away a minute later, sending shy smiles to each other.

"Could you head to the city Bella? I need you to pick up a parcel for me." Rosalie asked, sitting up out of the lounge chair and ruffling out her blonde locks.

Bella perked up, seeing an opportunity opening up for her. "Yeah, I can do that! I've been needing to stop by a blood bank anyway since we're low. I'll go get dressed and head off."

As Bella reached the sliding glass doors, she heard Rosalie call out. "Wear the outfit I laid out for you!"

Bella smiled and shook her head. She quickly moved to the bedroom and decided to take a quick shower to wash off any muck or sand. She was squeaky clean after her shower and then went to pull on Rosalie's chosen clothes.

Laid out on the bed was some American Eagle grey and white boxer briefs, a pair of black socks and a black push up bra. Next to the underwear was a crisp white button up shirt, black slack pants, a silk red tie that matched her crimson eyes with a black belt and some fancy black shoes. There was also a new watch that sat open in a box for her that was gold and she could tell it was expensive.

She quickly towel dried her hair and brushed it through, then got dressed as quickly as she could. She gave herself a look over in the mirror before nodding to herself. Tonight was the night.

Bella grabbed her phone and the speedboats keys from the glass bowl on the kitchen island, walking out onto the beach and leaning down to give Rosalie a quick kiss, but the blonde had other ideas.

As Bella leant over the lounge chair and Rosalie's body and leant down to give her a kiss, Rosalie grabbed hold of the silk red tie and yanked, pulling Bella down on top of her. She quickly connected their lips and moaned, sucking Bella's bottom lip and giving a quick graze with her teeth.

Bella got comfortable, resting between Rosalie's legs as they kissed. She got caught up in the heat of the moment and couldn't stop the small grinds that she pushed against Rosalie's body. Rosalie gave a few grinds back, before she pulled away, breathless.

"The sooner you go, the sooner you can come back to me." She breathed, leaning in and giving Bella another kiss.

Bella let their tongues come out to play, but dominated the kiss. She explored Rosalie's mouth and played with her tongue before she pulled back. "I love you." Bella said, looking into the crimson eyes that Rosalie has now.

Rosalie bit her lip, sending Bella sultry look. "I love you too," Rosalie said. "Want to know what else I love?" She asked, whispering the words.

"What else do you love?" Bella asked back, smiling.

"You in that outfit." Rosalie moaned, giving the tie another tug.

Bella groaned and pulled back, fixing the tie. "I shouldn't be long, love." She called over her shoulder, subtly trying to readjust her dick in the boxer briefs.

She jumped into the speedboat and let the engine roar to life, pulling away from the small dock and setting off to Rio's mainland.

* * *

 **(5 hours later)**

To say Bella had an eventful 5 hour trip was an understatement; during the time that she had been out she had gotten a rucksack full of blood bags of all types, she had been shopping and bought a large array of roses, rose petals and candles, even going so far as to buying some condoms since Rosalie can get pregnant from Bella's sperm. She also picked up an order she had locked away a long time ago too and Rosalie's package.

To say that she missed the blonde though was an even bigger understatement; she was aching to be back with Rosalie. She couldn't wait to have her back in her arms.

She quickly jumped back into the speedboat, seeing it was now nearing time for the sun to set that left the sky an array of orange, pink and blue hue colours. She started the engine and smiled to herself. She was finally going to be back with Rosalie and this time, she was never going to let anything happen to separate her and the blonde.

* * *

 **(Isle Rosie)**

Rosalie could feel Bella's presence long before she heard the speedboats engine or her mates scent. She quickly rushed out of the living room she had been lounging in, quickly rushing down to the small dock and as soon as Bella set foot on the dock she had her arms around the brunette. She breathed in Bella's scent, letting it calm her raging feelings of missing her.

"I missed you." She said, nuzzling into Bella's neck and tightening her arms around Bella.

Bella smiled, feeling the same as she let her mate cling to her. "I missed you too, Rosie."

They hugged for a few minutes before Bella had to pull back; she had a plan and she had to sort everything out before tonight. She grabbed the bouquet of a dozen red roses and Rosalie's parcel handed them to the blonde who would have blushed if she wasn't busy smelling the roses.

"Thank you." Rosalie smiled, gently holding the roses and her package. "I'll go put these in a vase with water." She said, walking off the dock up to the house.

Bella nodded, watching as the blonde set off before turning and grabbing all of the bags. She rushed into the house too, careful not to let Rosalie see all the bags as she hurried to the bedroom. She placed them on the bed gently.

"Bella," She heard Rosalie call her, so she quickly left the bedroom they shared and saw the blonde looking curious. "I'm gonna shower, okay?" She said, holding onto a towel and her parcel.

"Yeah that's fine, take as long as you want." Bella nodded again, leaning in to place a kiss against Rosalie's lips before pulling back.

The blonde set off to shower down the hall and Bella headed back inside the bedroom, looking at the bags and nodding to herself. Rosalie usually takes half an hour showers, plenty of time to get everything done.

Quickly setting the candles in place and then scattering the rose petals around the room besides from the bed, Bella smiles to herself. She put the condoms box into the bedside table before grabbing the blood bag bags and fluttering off to the kitchen. She quickly poured 2 glasses before heading back to the bedroom, careful not to spill the blood anywhere.

Once the room was ready, she walked outside to the balcony and lit up a cigarette while enjoying the night. The vast amount of stars, mixture of blue colours and the moon was a sight to behold.

Exhaling the smoke, she looked at her watch and noted Rosalie would be in the shower for 5 more minutes until she got out. With just enough time to smoke, she leaned on the glass railing and relaxed. She was slightly nervous for the night, but she had been waiting for this day since Rosalie's birth.

Once the cig was finished, she docked it out and let it burn until it was ashes that scattered in the wind. She waited another minute before looking at her watch. Rosalie was supposed to be done 10 minutes ago, and she couldn't hear the shower running anymore so she was confused.

That was until she heard Rosalie's feet pattering against the floor and she rushed back into the bedroom, using her element to light the candles on fire all at once. The bedroom door opened and Bella took a shaky breath.

The first thing she saw was Rosalie's blonde hair, the tips wet slightly, but styled well with her naturally wavy blonde locks. Then she noticed Rosalie's gorgeous crimson eyes, slightly darker than what they usually are. Then Bella's eyes raked down, taking in the amazing clothing, or lack thereof, that Rosalie was in.

Anything Bella was about to say had died on the tip of her tongue, too entranced by Rosalie. Bella's mouth went dry, seeing Rosalie's breasts being perfectly cupped in a white Roza Carmen bra and Bella's eyes trailed lower, glancing at the matching white Roza Carmen thong and Rosalie was also wearing a robe over the lingerie, but it was left open.

"You look..." Bella squeaked, unable to find a good enough word to describe how Rosalie looks.

Rosalie smiles, a smile that shows she's happy, but nervous too.

Bella couldn't stop staring at her mate; wavy blonde locks, crimson eyes, perfect smile, slender figure and curvy hips and long legs. Bella just couldn't help herself.

Rosalie walked into the bedroom further, the sway in her hips noticeable with her growing confidence. She stopped in front of Bella and they locked eyes. Bella reached out her hand, cupping Rosalie's cheek and smiling when the blonde leaned into her touch.

"God, you're so beautiful." Bella breathed, leaning in to place a kiss on Rosalie's soft plump lips before pulling back.

"Thank you." Rosalie smiled, her smile so bright and loving while she gazed at Bella.

Bella rested her forehead against Rosalie's. "Are you sure you want to do this?" She asked.

Rosalie nuzzled their noses together. "I want this more than anything else in the world." She said.

"I have to do something first." Bella replied, pulling back and smiling at the blonde. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a small black box, which Rosalie saw and gasped at.

"I've had this since your 18th birthday; I was planning on giving you it when you got back from Vera's house that night, but I never had chance so I made sure Adam put it in a safe place. I got it delivered to a post office in the mainland and picked it up today." Bella said, gently opening the box to show off the promise ring she had bought all those years ago.

Rosalie stared in awe at the Gullei uniquely engraved sterling silver promise ring, the word _'forever'_ engraved into the ring. It was such a beautiful promise ring and Rosalie felt like she could cry because of it.

"Bella..." Rosalie gasped. "This is beautiful." She whispered, letting Bella take hold of her left hand as she took the ring out of the box.

"May I?" Bella asked, searching Rosalie's eyes to see if it was okay. Rosalie quickly nodded, not able to form to words.

Bella gently held Rosalie's left hand as she pulled out the ring from its box, placing it on Rosalie's ring finger before sliding it up. She smiled once it was there and Rosalie pulled her hand up to admire the ring.

Bella let her have her moment gazing at the ring until she interrupted Rosalie's admiring. "However, that's not your actual surprise." Bella said, making Rosalie frown in confusion.

Bella grinned at her, pulling another box out that was white and she opened it up, pulling out a matching chain. She wordlessly pulled the promise ring back off of Rosalie's finger, placing it on the chain before gesturing for the blonde to turn around. Rosalie did and she tied the chain, the ring hanging down enough because of the chain to rest just above Rosalie's breasts.

Rosalie turned back around and held the ring between her index finger and thumb. She couldn't help but smile, but was confused as to why Bella put the ring on the chain instead of leaving it on her finger.

She looked up to speak to Bella, but found herself gasping and looking down as Bella got down on one knee, pulling another box out of her right pocket this time.

"This is the real surprise," Bella said, pulling the box open to reveal another ring, this one an engagement ring. The ring was a round cut 0.85 carat three stone platinum engagement ring.

This time, Rosalie couldn't help the tears leaking down her face.

"Rosalie Hale, I have watched you from being born to where we are now, with problems getting in the way of the majority of our time together we should have had, but right now, it doesn't matter because I have you here with me, where I want you to stay forever. You are a gorgeous woman, kind and compassionate, understanding and forgiving and god I love you. I love you so much that sometimes it scares me. As you know, I'm not really good with mushy romantic stuff, but Rosalie I want you to be with me forever, I want you to be my wife, I want you to have our children who will give us grandchildren. I want it all with you Rosalie. Will you do me the honour of being my wife?" Bella said, nervously looking up at Rosalie.

Rosalie cried more. "Yes! Yes yes yes! Of course I will!" She cried, pulling Bella up and giving her a kiss that left them both breathless.

They pulled back and smiled at one another, Bella once again taking Rosalie's left hand and sliding the ring up her finger. She took a shaky breath once it was in place.

"I love you." Bella grinned, giving Rosalie another kiss.

Rosalie couldn't contain her excitement. "I love you too! I have to tell Emmett, oh and the Denali's! They need to know too. I'll be right back!" Rosalie fired off, grabbing her phone and running off to tell the others about her engagement.

Bella shook her head in amusement, dropping on the double bed on her back and lazily smiling up at the roof. Rosalie was her fiancee now.

She closed her eyes and enjoyed the feelings she was currently feeling. She rested her head on her hands as she relaxed.

Suddenly, a body straddled her waist and lips found lips. Bella undid her hands and tangled them in Rosalie's blonde hair while Rosalie cupped Bella's cheeks as they kissed slowly, their tongues dancing.

Bella took control of the kiss, sitting up before flipping their positions so the blonde was underneath her, never breaking their kiss. She reached down her right hand to cup under Rosalie's knee to gently pull it up, wrapping it around her waist as her hand gently caressed Rosalie's thigh. Rosalie moaned when Bella pressed her body further into hers.

Rosalie let her hands splay out on Bella's muscled back, bunching up the fabric of Bella's shirt. Bella separated their lips, trailing kisses from her lips down to Rosalie's jaw line and then further down to her neck. She sucked, kissed and lightly bit at the flesh on Rosalie's neck where her mark would be soon.

Having Rosalie pressed agaisnt her so intimately, with their kisses so loving and passionate, Bella couldn't help but groan when her length hardened and twitched in her pants. She pulled back with another moan, taking in Rosalie's flushed face and panting. God she wanted Rosalie so bad.

She let her hand trace down Rosalie's cheek to her neck, then let it gently trace down her chest to the swell of Rosalie's breasts, to which the blonde moaned and arched her back and then let her fingers trace down her taut stomach teasingly.

"Did I mention I really appreciate what you're wearing babe?" Bella said, panting herself.

Rosalie bit her lip, her hooded eyes looking into Bella's. "You did, but why don't you show me instead of telling me?" She husked.

Bella's nose flared when she smelt Rosalie's arousal and felt her body heat. She growled possessively as she gently cupped Rosalie's breast, slowly massaging them and teasing Rosalie.

The blonde groaned, her hand reaching up and grabbing Bella's tie, roughly pulling the brunette back down on top of her and pressing their lips together in a bruising kiss.

"You're wearing too much; let me fix that." Rosalie breathed.

"Glady." Bella replied back, breathless.

Roset set off to work, pushing Bella up until Bella was sat up on her knees with Rosalie sitting up. She took hold of the crimson tie and undid it, sliding it off and throwing it behind Bella onto the floor. She then set to work on the buttons of Bella's shirt, teasingly popping them open and pushing the shirt off Bella's shoulders, letting it drop down where Bella threw it across the room.

Bella leaned forward and connected their lips in a loving kiss, noting Rosalie's hand sneaking down her abs until they reached Bella's belt and quickly unbuckled it, then undid the slacks button and teasingly pulled the zipper down. Bella groaned when she felt Rosalie's fingers brush against her clothed dick.

Bella pulled back, quickly pulling the slacks down to her ankles, kicking off her shoes and socks before finally kicking the slacks away. She quickly went back to kiss Rosalie's lips, her hand caressing the back of Rosalie head as she guided them back down onto the bed in their previous position, only now Rosalie could feel Bella's boner firmly rubbing against her core and their chests pressed together.

Rosalie wrapped her legs around Bella's waist, pulling them closer even when they couldn't be any closer. She let her hands grip the brown locks of hair at the back of Bella's head as they kissed.

Bella felt Rosalie roll them over so the blonde was straddling her again, leaning down and Bella smiled when the promise ring connected to the chain dangled down above her. Rosalie smiled herself, taking hold of Bella's hand and placing them on her back, by the clasp of the white bra.

Bella did the silent request, unhooking the clasp and letting the bra fall free which Rosalie hurriedly pulled down her arms and threw it somewhere in the room. Bella's throat ran dry when Rosalie's breasts dangled in front of her face.

"You're stunning." Bella breathed, staring into Rosalie's eyes.

The blonde bit her lip, her eyes showing a sadness. "Even with all of these scars?" She asked.

Bella's eyes lit up with a purpose as she leaned up, kissing Rosalie's lips. "You're perfect no matter what." She said, letting her fingers trace over all the scars she could see, giving few a kisses to prove her point.

Rosalie's heart, although unbeating, fluttered in her chest. She grabbed Bella's hand and placed them against her breasts, feeling the brunette cup them and gently squeeze, causing her breath to hitch and her back to arch. She ached to be touched by the brunette.

Bella smirked at Rosalie's reaction, gently teasing the firm breasts in her hands. She rolled Rosalie's nipples, giving them a small pinch when the blonde moaned, letting her head fall onto Bella's shoulder as her core ached in need.

Rosalie let her hands wander behind Bella, undoing her bra and also throwing the black material somewhere in the room. She quickly pushed their chests together, her nails digging into Bella's back as the brunette hissed in pleasure.

Bella growled, grabbing the blondes curvy hips and flipping them over again. She kissed Rosalie's chest, teasing her breasts with light nips and kisses before trailing down Rosalie's stomach, placing featherlight kisses down until she reached the hem of Rosalie's white thong. She looked up in question at the blonde, letting her finger gently pull at the material.

Rosalie nodded her head quickly because oh god yes she wanted them off. She could feel how soaked they are and she was sure Bella could smell her thick arousal. She watched as Bella pulled the thong down slightly, placing another kiss as she pulled the material off.

Bella groaned, seeing Rosalie's naked core and how wet she was. It just made her raging boner that much harder. She pulled the thong down and off of Rosalie's legs, tossing them somewhere.

The blonde quickly sat up, once again making Bella sit on her knees. Rosalie grabbed the waistband of Bella's boxer briefs and tugged before slowly pulling them down. Bella moaned when her dick sprang free from its constraint and shuffled so they could be pulled all the way down her legs.

Both of them naked, slightly sweaty and panting, Bella had to ask now. "T-There's condoms in the draw if you want to use one?" She stuttered, feeling Rosalie place kisses against her own chest. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head when she felt Rosalie's slender fingers wrap around her length and give a few teasing strokes.

"No need for them." The blonde grumbled, giving a quick bite to Bella's own neck where her own mark would be soon.

Bella growled, pulling the blonde's face up to hers and quickly smashing their lips together, lowering Rosalie onto the bed and settling between those slender legs. Her dick rubbed against Rosalie's pussy lips a few times, occasionally bumping her clit which made the blonde moan louder than any of the other moans from before.

Bella connected their lips as the blonde wrapped her legs around Bella and her arms around her neck, effectively trapping her, not that she could leave Rosalie anyway.

Rosalie let out a small cry as Bella's dick bumped against her clit as Bella gently thrust forwards, her hips pushing into Bella's thrusts. Her cries quickly turned into moans when her tongue danced with Bella's, her thrusts being nothing short of loving and gentle and Rosalie knew she was getting wetter and more aroused with every second that passed.

"Feels g-good..." Bella breathed, resting on her forearms to hold her position as she grinded a bit harder into Rosalie making the blonde arch up into her.

"Yeah...!" Rosalie moaned, pushing further into the brunette's harder thrusts.

With all of the teasing, touching, kissing and grinding, Rosalie and Bella couldn't take it anymore. Bella looked into Rosalie's dark eyes and the blonde slid a hand between their bodies, lightly grabbing Bella's dick and lining it up with her slippery entrance and she bit her lip, groaning in pleasure.

"Are you ready-Holy fuck!" Bella cried, the question on her tongue quickly forgotten as Rosalie thrust her hips up, her dick slipping into Rosalie and being clenched by Rosalie's inner walls.

Bella let out a breathy moan, her fingers digging into the sheets on the bed. God Rosalie was so wet and tight and she was clenching around her length and Jesus it felt so fucking good. "R-Rosalie." She moaned, burying her face into Rosalie's neck.

Rosalie gasped, the feeling of being so full turning her on so much more. There was a minimal amount of pain, but it didn't feel like pain, at least she didn't think so. It felt weird, but the pleasure was overpowering the other feelings. She dug her nails into Bella's strong back, knowing she drew blood, but felt the cuts healing straight after.

"F-Full!" She groaned, her legs clenching tighter around Bella, pulling her even more towards her and deeper. "So g-good Bella!" She moaned.

Bella waited a few second before pumping her hips forward slowly and then pulling back before pushing in again. Her eyes almost bulged out of her head when Rosalie's walls sucked her back in.

"Are you okay?" Bella asked, looking up to see Rosalie's face. "Does it feel good?"

"Y-Yeah." Rosalie replied, her breathing coming out in short pants.

Bella nodded, leaning down to kiss Rosalie before moving back down to her neck when she began thrusting her hips into Rosalie, sucking and biting Rosalie's neck. She let out a moan as she pushed back in a little faster, picking up with her thrusts as Rosalie clung onto her, her back arching even more. Bella began letting out small pants as she began to give her thrusts a more firm movement, their lovemaking feeling so delicious but she couldn't help but want more.

Rosalie began to fully relax with their slow lovemaking, but she could feel that she needed more and she could sense Bella did too. "More Bella." She whispered into her ear.

Bella growled, her fingers digging deeper into the sheets and she thrust harder and slightly faster, feeling Rosalie claw at her back and grunt with her thrusts and moan her name. She couldn't help her own groans, closing her eyes tightly as Rosalie's walls continued to squeeze her length. She felt a bead of sweat roll down her temple, dripping off of her chin and disappearing between their bodies from her movements.

The smell of sex hung thick in the air, their moans, groans and pants showing their pleasure, the light smacking of their hips meeting only making Bella strive harder and the feel of their sweaty bodies moving against one another was amazing.

Suddenly Bella found herself on her back, Rosalie straddling her and sensually grinding into her. "Fuck!" Bella moaned, her hands reaching out to grab onto Rosalie's hips as she drove further onto her length. "So good!"

Rosalie moaned, clawing at Bella's abs as she move. She pushed down harder, burying Bella to the hilt as she ground into the brunnete under her. She felt a knot forming in her lower stomach as she moved.

"Oh god..." Rosalie let out a deep groan as she began bouncing up and down Bella's long length. Bella was certainly well endowed. She had the perfect length and width, reaching further into her walls and stretching her pleasantly.

Bella bit her lip, pushing her hips up as Rosalie bounced downwards. She dug her fingers into the blonde's hips, burying herself to the hilt. She could feel her balls tightening and her toes curled in pleasure.

Rosalie, sensing the urgent need they both had, moved much faster and harder, their pace no longer lovemaking, but no less loving. She could feel her orgasm slowly building up and she was sure a bit more and she would be there, but she needed it a bit more harder and rougher.

"Bella," She moaned, locking gazes with her fiance. "Take me." She demanded, knowing Bella knows what she meant.

Bella let out another growl, quickly switching their position so Rosalie was on her hands and knees, her face buried into the pillows as Bella took her from behind. Bella started giving her harder thrusts, the sound of their hips slapping together only turning her on more. Her eyes went wide when Rosalie screamed her name and clenched her dick.

Bella couldn't slow down their pace yet, but she knew once she was close she would make the moment special for Rosalie's turning. She clenched Rosalie's hips again as she drove in further, harder than before as the blonde cried out and looked back to lock their gazes.

"I-I'm so close Bella...!" Rosalie let out and Bella was too, she could feel the knot in her stomach getting tighter and her balls tightening to where it was uncomfortable.

"M-Me too!" Bella let out smacking their hips together harder and faster, the bed smacking into the wall with the force of her thrusts as Rosalie continued to mewl and moan.

Bella sensed it, quickly flipping the blonde over onto her back again and pushing in to the hilt. She gave a few long harder thrusts, feeling both of them teetering over the edge.

"I'm gonna do it n-now," Bella said, thrusting in more. "I'm gonna make you mine Rosalie." Bella growled.

She then gave an even harder push into the blondes wet walls and she felt the blonde flutter around her dick. She let out a deep guttural moan as she came, leaning down and biting into Rosalie's neck deeply enough to leave her mark there. She groaned in surprise when she felt the blonde clench around her tighter and bite her own neck, claiming her.

Rosalie felt the waves of pleasure spreading through her body, her nails digging into Bella's back even harder and her toes curling in absolute pleasure as she screamed Bella's name to the high heavens. She felt so surrounded by Bella and her orgasm was simply euphoric.

Bella shot out her spurts of cum before moaning when she was milked, pulling back from Rosalie's neck and soothing the wound with her tongue. She kept up a few lazy thrusts to help Rosalie ride out her oragsm too. Once they were both spent, Rosalie pulled back from Bella's neck and panted.

Not wasting time, knowing the change would start as soon as Rosalie calmed down, she grabbed the glass of blood on the bedside table and quickly brought it to the blonde's lips who immediately began gulping it down.

Bella pulled out of the blonde once she calmed down, gulping down her own glass before relaxing. "It's okay Rosalie, I'm here." She promised, seeing the changes begin to take place.

She laid down behind the blonde, effectively spooning the girl and wrapping her arms around her. The change wouldn't be that painful, but the venom coursing through her would still cause her some pain. Rosalie whimpered slightly, but turned around and clung to Bella for dear life. She could feel it, although it wasn't too painful, it still hurt slightly.

"I love you." Bella breathed into her ear. She felt the blonde mouth it back against her neck before her eyes fell shut and Rosalie began her change.

As she helped Rosalie through her change, she opened her mind link to her family besides from Molly.

 _'It's time to regroup and destroy the enemy.'_

* * *

A/N: So that happened and it was my first time writing smut, hope it was good enough! I'm back at college now so updates won't be as quick, but I promise I'll try my hardest to get chapters out!


	11. Chapter 11

Bit of a twist

Chapter 11

A/N: I'm back for another chapter, I'm really sorry about that long break but I had serious feelings and they just wouldn't go away, but anyway start preparing yourselves because things are about to get serious!

Disclaimers: Plot and my own characters are mine, Twilight, however is not.

Warnings: Futa, OOC, Sex later, on and on.

* * *

 **(2 days later)**

Bella waited patiently, sat on the bed next to Rosalie's slumbering body. She hadn't left that spot since their mating had been consummated and Rosalie's change had begun. She was eagerly awaiting Rosalie's awakening, keen to see those beautiful crimson eyes looking at her.

She could tell that Rosalie's change was almost over, just a few more minutes to wait and Rosalie would finally wake up.

Everything was going to plan; Rosalie's change was almost over, her family was on their way to resolve the issues and create a plan so that they would all be safe. Her family would be here in a few hours and by then Rosalie will be used to her change so she could meet them.

Bella smiled to herself; she could finally introduce Rosalie to the rest of her family and soon they would start their own.

Rosalie stirred, rolling onto her back and groaning.

Bella grinned, looking down at the blonde. "You're awake."

Rosalie blinked her eyes open, quickly shutting them after a second. "Yeah," She mumbled, using her arm to cover her eyes. "And it's really bright."

Bella chuckled. "Don't worry, you'll get used to it once you're moving around and stuff."

Rosalie dropped her arm and blinked her eyes open again, then blinked them a few times before they adjusted to the brightness and new clarity she was seeing. She turned her head to look at the brunette next to her and smiled, leaning up slightly.

Bella quickly lowered herself, pressing their lips together in a tender and loving kiss. They stayed with their lips connected for a few seconds before Bella pulled back, giving her a quick peck before pulling back altogether.

"You should have some blood baby," Bella started, standing from the bed. "You haven't had any for a few days and it'll help you adjust quicker." She said.

"I just wake up and you want to leave me?" Rosalie pouted, sitting up from the bed and in a flash she was stood in front of Bella.

Bella grinned again, looking down at the blonde. "Gotta keep you fed, haven't I?"

Rosalie's eyes darkened. "I have another hunger that you can feed." She said, pushing Bella's shoulder and making her fall back onto the bed. She quickly crawled on top of her and pinned the brunette down.

Bella smirked. "I'll gladly help with that."

* * *

 **(5 hours later)**

Bella adjusted the white armani polo she just pulled on, sitting down on the edge of their double bed that had somehow been destroyed in their romp in the sheets earlier on. It would need to be replaced since it was unfixable now.

Rosalie stood by the wardrobe, buttoning her dark blue skinny jeans that showed off her legs really well.

"You'll love them babe," Bella started speaking, bending over to tie the laces on her black adidas originals X PLR trainers. "Adam's literally another version of bear man, only smaller." She laughed, standing. "And Daniel and Louise are pretty quiet at first and keep to themselves, but once you get to know them they're pretty amazing." She grinned, smoothing out her black chino shorts.

Rosalie turned, pulling on a simple white t-shirt and fussing with her hair. "I'm finally meeting your family," She smiled, although it looked a bit off. "I'm actually really nervous."

Bella walked over and gave Rosalie a loving kiss. "If I love you, then so will my family. They'll probably like you more than me since they'll see me be like a lovestruck teenage boy." She joked, lovingly looking into Rosalie's crimson eyes.

Rosalie felt her nerves ease up, glad that her mate was trying to reassure her and being so close to her. "I hope they like me, I really want them too." She smiled. Although she was really nervous, she was just as excited to meet them.

"Adam was around when you were only a year or two, but he'll be so happy to see you grown up. Louise and Daniel always kept tight with my orders, so they never met up with us much, but because Louise and Daniel are twins they're usually inseparable, but it's been a long time." Bella sighed.

"And what of the other, Molly?" Rosalie dared ask.

Bella's jaw clenched and her eyes hardened. "She's dead to us and will be soon."

Rosalie didn't say anything, but nodded her head.

"They're almost here." Bella smiled, reading her mind link.

Rosalie let out a shaky breath and smiled. "Let's meet the family."

* * *

Bella and Rosalie stood on the dock, hand in hand, while they waited for the large boat with Bella's family to pull up. Bella could see them, her family and it would seem they have all found their mates judging by 3 extra people on the boat.

"ISABELLA!" Adam screamed, standing from his seat and waving like a mad man once he could see Bella.

Bella grinned at him, giving him a wave.

Once the boat pulled up to the dock, Bella turned to whisper in Rosalie's ear and let go of her hand. "Watch out." She whispered.

Rosalie blinked in confusion before all of a sudden Bella wasn't next to her.

"Took you long enough!" Adam shouted, having jumped onto the dock and charged at Bella and rugby tackled her, the both of them ending up rolling around on the sand close to the water.

Bella quickly got out from under him and grabbed his shirt, chucking him up and over her further up the beach. "You wanna settle the score?"

"Bring it!"

Was heard before the two of them threw themselves at it each and began rolling around in their small spar on the sand.

Rosale just blinked again, noticing Bella had a much more playful side when around her family.

"You'll get used to it after a few hundred years, trust me." A voice said next to her, causing her to turn and address a blonde girl who was wearing a warming smile. "I'm Louise." She said, offering her hand.

Rosalie smiled and took the small hand in her own. "I'm Rosalie."

Louise winked. "Oh, I know." She laughed. "Bella never shut up about you when we would get together."

"Hey!" Bella shouted, distracted enough that Adam managed to grapple her and pin her to the floor.

"I hope good things only." Rosalie chuckled.

"More like baby stories since we didn't meet much after our last reunion." A man said, standing tall with light brown hair. "Daniel." He smiled, charmingly.

Rosalie smiled and nodded at him, noting he had a girl with dark brown hair smiling and holding his hand. Maybe Louise and Daniel were unidentical twins.

Louise huffed. "Knock it off you two! Can we not just have one normal reunion without you two idiots sparring?!" She shouted at Bella and Adam, watching as they both stopped what they were doing and noticed everyone's eyes were on them.

Bella coughed. "Let's head inside everyone!" To cover her embarrassment.

Everyone laughed at her and she huffed.

* * *

A few minutes after everyone headed inside and picked rooms to place luggage, they all quickly got themselves some drinks of blood from the kitchen and were ushered to the living room by Bella. Everyone took their own seats with their respective mates.

Bella sat down with Rosalie next to her, both of them nursing their glasses of blood and looking around the room. "Guess we should do introductions since there are new faces among the family." She smiled.

Bella decided to go first since she was the leader. "My name is Bella and I am the head of this family."

Rosalie turned her head from Bella to look at everyone else. "I'm Rosalie, Bella's mate." She mumbled and Bella silently chuckled at her nervousness.

Louise tilted her glass first to show she was next. "I'm Louise and this is my mate, Ree." She smiled, squeezing her mates hand tighter. Ree gave a small wave, seeming just as nervous as Rosalie is. She had long black hair and a sculpted jaw line with dark brown eyes.

Daniel sat up straighter. "I'm Daniel." He grinned, turning to the girl next to him with dark brown hair and matching eyes.

She shook her head at him. "Daniel's mate, Hannah." She smiled at everyone else.

"My turn!" Adam shouted. "Names Adam and this is my babe Veronika!" He laughed, cackling to himself which earned him a slap on the arm from his mate.

"Like he said I'm Veronika." She nodded to everyone.

They all sat for a few seconds and smiled at each other, which unnerved Rosalie more because all the Cullen's did was smile awkwardly a lot. The silence was short lived when the family all stood and quickly embraced each other in a group hug of laughter and grins.

Their respective mates all just watched on with smiles or grins of their own in amusement at the group acting like children.

After they had a quick little chat everyone took their seats once again, suddenly the mood more serious.

"We have a problem that needs to be resolved." Bella started, folding her hands together.

"Molly." Adam growled, feeling his mate rubbing his arm in support.

"We take care of it as a family." Louise said, meeting everyone's eyes.

"She is no longer family." Daniel grit out, rubbing his thumb along Hannah's hand.

Bella sucked in a deep breath. "She was." She sighed out, clenching her jaw. "After her betrayal she needs to be dealt with and due to her siding with the hunters I believe we may just have a fight on our hands."

Adam stood from his seat, approaching Bella and kneeling down, hand on his heart. He quickly looked at Louise and Daniel who immediately did the same and all 3 of them knelt in front of Bella; on their knees and hands on their hearts.

Bella didn't really like it when they did this, but due to her being born first and the eldest out of her family she had made a rule that when they submit their loyalty to her it must come from the heart only.

She stood from her seat, squaring her shoulders and just letting her family; their loyalty and support comfort her.

"The hunters will be wiped out," Bella started. "The volturi is a problem for another time," She carried on, looking down at her family. "Molly dies." She growled.

Adam, Louise and Daniel nodded their heads at the same time. "Understood."

* * *

Night approached a few hours later and the group had all made themselves comfortable outside on the beach around a fire, sat in folding chairs with a few bottles of beer, nothing but laughter and love emitting from the group.

Bella laughed upon hearing Veronika telling a story about Adam, but she had a feeling that wouldn't leave her alone. She stood, gave Rosalie a kiss on the cheek and went to stand by the ocean water.

She let the water wash up and lightly touch her feet before retreating, the action giving her some slight comfort. She took a swig of her bottle of beer and let out a sigh.

Adam, Louise and Daniel didn't hesitate to join her and they all quickly stood in a row, looking out at the bright full moon and stars, something they all enjoyed since they were children.

"You all feel it too?" Bella said, closing her eyes and feeling a nice small breeze brush past them all.

Louise looked away, Daniel clenched his jaw and Adam nodded his head solemnly.

"She was a part of our family." Adam spoke up, gently patting Bella's back.

"She was the baby of our group." Louise added, messing with the end of her shirt.

"She betrayed and hurt us." Daniel sighed out, shaking his head in disappointment.

"She will be killed by us." Bella spoke, taking another drink.

They all stood in silence for a few minutes, all feeling something different, but the same. They were losing a part of their family.

"Let's not worry about it tonight, okay?" Louise said, looking at her family. "We have a plan ready so for now let's just enjoy being with each other and our mates, as a family." She finalised, smiling.

Bella sighed and nodded her head. Then she raised up her glass, the others following and doing the same. "To family." They all clinked their bottles together and smiled.

Over with their respective mates, the girls all sat sharing stories about their times spent with them like places they travelled or stories that would embarrass them.

"What's Bella like Rosalie?" Hannah asked, turning her head to smile at the blonde. "We've all heard stories, but none of us have ever met her before now."

"She seems great so far," Veronika quickly said, nodding her head at the 4 stood laughing together. "I've never seen them all smiling so much and it's because they're back with Bella."

Ree simply sat waiting, taking a drink from her bottle and relaxing.

Rosalie looked at the girls before looking at Bella. "I never knew this would be my life, but she's been with me since I was born. Sometimes we were together, other times we weren't. Then she came back for a while and I figured out what my feelings were for her and since then it has been nothing but amazing. She's so kind and loving to me, but at other times she's a leader like she is now and protects her own. I honestly can't wait to have children with her someday." She said, smiling.

"Not right now though," Veronika laughed. "Gotta get as much of that good sex life as possible!" She said.

Hannah blushed, but laughed along with Veronika. Ree even cracked a smile at it and Rosalie chuckled too.

Back with the family, they all turned and looked at their laughing partners.

"How much you betting we're all getting some tonight?" Adam grinned, looking at the others with them all sharking knowing looks. They were getting laid.


	12. Chapter 12

Bit of a twist

Chapter 12

A/N: So the end is now here, I'll explain everything in an author's note at the end of this chapter. Have fun reading!

Disclaimers: Plot and my own characters are mine, Twilight, however is not.

Warnings: Futa, OOC, Sex later, on and on.

* * *

 **(1 week later)**

After an entire week of nothing but jokes, play fighting, hugging and a lot of love between the family and their mates, the dreaded day had finally arrived. Today was the day they would leave the island and seek out Molly and the Hunters, a mini war on its own which no one was looking forward to.

Bella strapped 3 large military knives into the holster for them on her right thigh, knowing that she was going up against not just Molly, but human Hunters too. She stood and sighed; she would be the one to give Molly the final blow, her duty as the leader.

Rosalie entered the room and quickly held Bella's hand, pulling it up to her mouth and placing a light kiss against the back of Bella's hand to try and comfort her. Bella cracked a small smile.

"You and the other mates will stay way from this fight unless absolutely necessary, okay?" Bella spoke, meeting Rosalie's crimson eyes that widened.

Rosalie quickly interjected. "I can fight, we all can!" She argued. "We're like you, not frail women watching our partners go off to war Bella."

Bella shook her head, cupping Rosalie's face with her hands and gently rubbing them with her thumbs. "Rosalie, this isn't just any fight between vampires. My family and I control elements and they will be used, the damage done will be catastrophic and you might get caught up in it and I can't risk you. My family has told their mates and this is not a choice you get to make, my love."

Rosalie growled, pulling away from Bella and turning to walk out of the room. "When will you stop treating me like I'm that young clueless girl?"

Bella clenched her jaw. She didn't want Rosalie to not fight, but she had never seen the extent of their powers and it was far too dangerous to have their mates in the crossfire fighting with them.

She left the room herself, meeting up with Adam, Louise and Daniel downstairs in the living room. Hannah, Veronika, Ree and Rosalie all stood waiting, looking just as pissed off as Rosalie.

Bella squared her shoulders. "Let's go eliminate the threat."

* * *

The group tracked down the Hunters main hideout, a large looking army base located in some mountains not too far from where Bella had been kept during her unconscious state.

"Jesus," Adam whispered. "They turned themselves into a fucking army!"

Daniel nodded his head. "This fight will be much bigger than we anticipated. There's hundreds of them down there and Molly most likely knows we're already here."

Bella looked at the multiple large buildings and hangers, even large towers. Her eyes scanned the whole area before she nodded. "We take the main out, the rest fall apart. Molly will be thinking the same."

Louise squeezed Ree's hand before stepping forwards. "We destroy the whole place."

Bella turned, looking at the 4 girls stood behind them. "You stay up here and you do not enter this fight unless we're on our last legs. As the leader of our family that is my decision, please stick to it." She said, her eyes meeting Rosalie's irritated ones.

Suddenly, alarms started blaring throughout the whole area and Bella turned to look at the hideout. "They know we're here, no time to waste let's move!" She said, giving Rosalie one last look before her, Adam, Louise and Daniel jumped off of the edge of the cliff they were on.

The war had started.

* * *

As the family fell down through the air to the ground, Bella quickly shouted her orders.

"Adam, use your fire and set light around the trees in the whole of the area so no one can get out!" She said, watching him nod. "Louise, I want you to use your water and flush them all out from inside!" She shouted, watching Louise tilt her head in acknowledgement. "Daniel, use your earth and shatter that entire concrete floor to destroy anything they can use to fight back." She finished, noting Daniel grin.

Once her orders were done they all landed on the floor, crouched and perfectly unharmed. "Once that's done we engage in battle and destroy everything. I'm gonna find Molly. Go!" Bella ordered, flicking her hand. A second later they all disappeared to do their tasks.

Bella sprinted through the forest, one aim on her mind; kill Molly.

* * *

Rosalie, stood with the other women, all watch as their mates fell to the ground. There was no goodbye in case of the worst scenario, just watching their backs as they jumped off of the cliff.

"We should be helping!" Rosalie growled.

Hannah, Veronika and Ree shared a look before looking at the blonde.

"Bella's orders are final, Rosalie." Hannah said, her eyes worried as she watched out for Daniel.

Veronika continued. "Disobeying them is betraying her trust."

"Besides, it's not like she forbid us from the fight, we can go if it's the last resort." Ree finished.

Rosalie was torn. "That's our mates out their fighting, what if something happens and we could have prevented it?" She asked them.

Hannah sighed. "Rosalie, have you ever seen the extent of their powers at full capacity?" She asked.

Rosalie sighed and shook her head. "I haven't."

Veronika picked up next. "Just watch what is about to happen, this place will never be the same again. If we got caught up in it, we could die."

Rosalie turned to look away from the women to watch the clearing. Instantly, fire began to set ablaze to the trees in the surrounding area until a full ring surrounded the site and the flames burned anything in its path. A second later a flood of water began gushing out of buildings and screaming from the people caught up in the strong current began to reach their ears. After another second she heard the thud from miles away and watched as the sites floor began to crack and break apart, tearing up the cement and catching people, trucks and destroying buildings in its wake.

"Oh my god..." She whispered, staring at the sight with wide eyes.

In a matter of a few seconds the entire hideout had been surrounded by flames, people flushed out from the buildings and the very earth they stood on was shattered. They could hear the screams all the way up the hill that they stood. The elements were certainly a force to be reckoned with and the destruction done was unavailable.

"Do you understand now? That's why we we're told to stay out of it." Ree spoke.

Rosalie was too shocked to even form a reply as she stared at the power that their mates had.

* * *

Bella jumped from building to building, just managing to avoid Louise's water current and Daniel's shattering of the earth. Even Molly would have been flushed out somewhere.

 **"Molly!"** She screamed at the top of her lungs. **"Stop hiding and finish what you started!"**

Continuing her search for the woman, she ignored the humans trying to engage her and sent them flying, literally, with a flick of her wrist. SHe knew the others would take care of them, but they were getting annoying with their guns and swords.

Just as she was about to jump to another building, she was tackled and flung into the floor, a crater opening up from the impact. Quickly pulling herself to stand up, she looked at Molly stood at the top of the crater.

"It's about time you came out!" Bella shouted, reaching for a knife on her thigh.

"I was a bit busy." Molly growled, gesturing around her at the chaos. "Come to kill me, have you?"

Bella didn't answer, instead flicking the knife and throwing it with some force and watched as it soared through the air, Molly's heart the target.

As the knife soared through the air, Bella already knew it wouldn't reach Molly because she could see the wind pushing against the knife until it came to a gradual stop and Molly grabbed it in her hand.

"I have." Bella answered.

Molly's jaw clenched. "What happened to being family?"

" _Family?_ You lost the right to call yourself family when you betrayed us!" Bella snarled.

"That's how it is then?" Molly asked.

Bella's jaw clenched. "It is."

Molly nodded her head, not saying anything else and instead choose to look at the rest of her family; Adam to their left, Louise to their right and Daniel leaning against a crushed tank, each having sad looks on their face.

Bella squared her shoulders and sighed. "Let's end this!" She said, getting ready.

Just as she finished her sentence a roar from the sky came and a crack of thunder too, heavy rain pouring down from the sky and instantly soaking their clothes within seconds. Bella wiped at her eyes to get rid of the rain even though she could see perfectly clear.

Pushing off of the balls of her feet, Bella launched herself into a sprint up the crater as Molly did the same, the both of them colliding with a deafening crack from the force of their impact. Quickly sending out a right hook, Bella wasn't surprised when Molly dodged it and grabbed her clothes, flipping her up and sending her crashing into the floor.

Bella quickly grabbed Molly's leg and pulled her down too, the both of them rolling around on the ground throwing punches and kicks which they both easily dodged. Molly didn't manage to dodge the last punch that Bella threw and was thrown across the floor, rolling before skidding to a halt. She stood and wiped her face, cleaning her small cuts of the gravel that stuck into her skin.

Huffing, Bella straightened out her wet clothes. She noticed that the screams from before ended and saw her family stood around, watching with heavy heavy hearts. She knew they wouldn't interfere in the fight though.

"That was a dirty move, Bella." Molly spat.

"You did me far dirtier than I did you." Bella argued.

Molly clicked her teeth. "I had my reasons."

"Just like I have mine." Bella said.

The both of them stood glaring at each other in the heavy rain for a minute, seeing who would make the first move.

"I'm done playing around." Bella shouted, once again setting off into a sprint.

"Let's dance then!" Molly replied, running forwards too.

When they met in the middle Molly moved to give Bella a roundhouse kick, but quickly seeing what she was doing Bella instead grabbed her ankle, pulling with all her might and making Molly soar through the air behind her before she pulled and rammed Molly into the hard ground, dazing her.

Reaching for another knife strapped to her thigh, Bella huffed and looked down at Molly. It wasn't easy killing one of their kind unless you knew how to do it because you needed the venom of a family member, but a blade to the heart deep enough with Bella's would kill them.

Bella's eyes met the rest of her families and she ignored the throb in her heart, instead leaning down onto one knee and raising the knife above her head.

Just as she was about to send the knife down and peirce Molly's heart she sprung up, her forehead connecting with Bella's nose hard enough for the crack to echo around and before Bella could compose herself she grabbed hold of her shirt and threw her with enough force to send her crashing into the far building behind them and through the wall.

"Fuck!" Bella cried, her nose having been broken and her back shattering the concrete wall she went through. She groaned and stood, taking a deep breath and straightening out her nose.

"Don't underestimate me!" Molly screamed, watching Bella emerge from the hole in the building wall.

Bella scoffed. "You're losing your composure, Molly."

"Shut up!" She screamed. Molly looked frantic, knowing she had no way out of this. She would die either way, but she wouldn't go down without a fight.

Bella growled, flittering forwards and grabbing the back of Molly's head, ramming it down as she lifted her knee and slammed Molly's face into it. "Remember who you're talking to!"

Molly guffawed, falling backwards but Bella quickly grabbed hold of her again and threw her into the ground, but instead of stopping she pulled Molly up again and threw her harder into the ground, creating an even bigger crater than the first time.

Bella huffed, her chest rising and falling as she stood above Molly. "Get up." She said.

Molly, broken nose and bloody lip shook her head to clear the dizziness. She dug her hands into the ground and pushed herself up on wobbly legs and faced Bella.

Bella sent a punch forwards, hitting Molly square in the face and sending her head snapping sideways.

"Nice." Molly grunted, spitting blood out of her mouth before facing Bella again.

Growling, Molly punched Bella square in the jaw making her stumble back slightly.

The two carried on like this for a few more punches and kicks, taking it in turns to deliver hits to the other. After a few more harder hits the both of them began to feel weak and their strength in hits didn't do damage anymore.

Bella threw a last punch and ended up missing, but Molly didn't bother sending a punch back. They both huffed and puffed, utterly exhausted.

Molly glared. "You should have just given up on Rosalie."

"I would never give up on her." Bella bit back.

"Your family needed you, not her!" Molly shouted, flailing her arms to the cliff the girls were stood on.

"Rosalie is my reason for living, without her I am nothing!" Bella growled.

"What of us? What about the family you said would never be broken?! Well look at us!" Molly gestured around them.

Bella gave her a cold look. "You were the one that betrayed us by joining the Hunters."

"Guess so," Molly sighed. "I wish I had killed Rosalie when I had the chance that night instead of letting her be beaten and raped."

Bella let out a ferocious snarl, grabbing the last knife that she had which was covered in her venom and ran forwards, plunging it into Molly's chest with a roar. "Don't you ever dare threaten my Rosalie!"

Molly gurgled on blood, grabbing hold of Bella's wrists as the knife was pushed further into her chest. She coughed up blood and could immediately begin to feel Bella's venom coursing through her veins.

Bella watched the life draining from Molly's grey eyes with a heavy heart. "I'm sorry it came to this."

Molly just looked into Bella's red eyes as she died. Her attempts to claw Bella's wrists were futile and after a few more seconds she went limp in Bella's arms. Gently lowering Molly to the floor, Bella closed Molly's eyes as she took one last shuddering breath.

"It's over." She whispered.

* * *

Bella, Louise, Adam and Daniel had all made their way back up the cliff to their respective mates and had been inspected for injuries by them.

"Idiot." Rosalie mumbled, looking at the healing injuries on Bella's face, giving them each a kiss.

"For now we're able to live without any danger, a few scratches was worth it." Bella said, smiling.

"Right, let's clear this place up and head home!" Adam grinned, his arm wrapped around Veronika's shoulder.

"Agreed." Daniel sighed.

Bella turned to look at them. "Hop to it then." She laughed.

Louise growled at her.

"Alright, alright, I'll help make this place beautiful jeez." Bella groaned, making everyone else around her laugh.

* * *

 **(Isle Esme)**

Bella and Rosalie walked up the sand and into the villa hand in hand, lovingly bumping each other along the way. Molly had been killed, the Hunters main base destroyed but made into a vast forest instead and the family had all separated again without fear of the Hunters.

"When do you wanna get married?" Bella asked, grinning.

"If we do it right now, we could have a really good honey moon." Rosalie winked.

Rolling her eyes, Bella lifted Rosalie up into her arms. "Anything for you." She promised, sealing it with a kiss.

* * *

 **A/N:** So this is the end of this story! I know it seems pretty rushed, but guess what, it was coz I have been really swamped with work and life lately. Anyway, hope you enjoyed the ending and let me know if you want me to update either 'It gets better' or 'Reluctant mates' first.


End file.
